


One Soul to Share

by dumplingsBun



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Gen, Heian Period, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, asahi centric, japan-line
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingsBun/pseuds/dumplingsBun
Summary: Demi tangan penuh kasih yang menolongnya di masa lalu, Asahi mengabaikan larangan parayokaidi hutan untuk tidak mendekati kaum manusia. Dia melakukan hal yang lebih gila: berdoa untuk dijadikan manusia. Namun lama dewa-dewa tidak menjawabnya; Asahi hampir putus asa. Hingga suatu waktu, seorang dewa kelas rendah tiba untuk memberi suatu penawaran.
Relationships: Hamada Asahi/Kanemoto Yoshinori
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	1. doa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU ini terinspirasi dari mitologi dan cerita-cerita rakyat Jepang, meskipun kalau dipikir-pikir referensinya lebih banyak diambil dari komik Noragami dan Onmyoji. Cerita ini berlatar di periode Heiah Jepang. Aku cuma punya pengetahuan mendasar mengenai dua topik tersebut, jadi bakal ada hal-hal yang gak akurat dan menyimpang demi kebebasan berkreativitas di sini. :^)
> 
> Btw, buat kalian yang enggak familiar dengan topik-topik tersebut, berikut beberapa istilah yang perlu diketahui:
> 
>  _yokai_ : definisinya luas, tapi singkatnya bisa dibilang segala makhluk supernatural di Jepang.  
>  _kitsune_ : yokai rubah.  
>  _sokutai_ : busana formal untuk kaisar dan bangsawan di zaman Heian dan setelahnya.  
>  _koto_ : instrumen tradisional Jepang.  
> Inari: salah satu dewa utama agama Shinto.

* * *

**Satu kebenaran yang** disepakati para _yokai_ di hutan adalah betapa ganjilnya Asahi.

Di hutan ini, _yokai_ yang lebih tua senang _menasihati_ muda-mudi untuk tidak mendekati manusia. "Jangan ikut campur kehidupan mereka," tutur para tetua. Semua serentak menurut, mematuhi peringatan itu seumur hidup. Semua kecuali Asahi.

Ketika teman-temannya melompat ke dalam semak-belukar tatkala seorang petani lewat di pinggir hutan dengan gerobaknya, Asahi mengikuti sang petani. Pria itu memberinya sepotong ayam begitu sampai di gubuk kecilnya.

Pernah pula seorang pemburu beristirahat di bawah naungan pohon besar. Kawanan Asahi lari menjauh, tetapi Asahi malah mengintai dari atas pohon dengan tenang. Sang pemburu mendongak, menydari keberadaannya, dan tersenyum lebar hingga giginya terlihat. Dia bukan orang yang jahat.

Tidak sekali dua kali Asahi "nekat" seperti itu. Terlalu sering malah, sampai namanya dikenal lekat di antara _yokai_ lain sebagai rubah yang cari mati.

Asahi mengerti, para _yokai_ yang bersemayam bisu di dalam hutan hanya dirundung ketakutan. Memang ada _yokai_ lain yang malah gemar bermain-main dengan manusia (baca: mengganggu), tetapi penghuni hutan ini adalah para penakut. Mereka bukan _yokai_ yang kuat, atau semacamnya. Terutama untuk kaum Asahi, _ashireiko_ , sekelompok _kitsune_ kelas bawah. Sebelum berusia lima puluh tahun, mereka tidak memiliki kekuatan ajaib untuk melindungi diri, sehingga menjadi target mudah untuk diburu.

Kurang lebih, hanya rubah biasa. Kecuali mereka bisa berbicara.

Keanehan Asahi, menurut _ashireiko_ lain, semakin menjadi-jadi ketika mereka menemukan si _kitsune_ muda suatu hari berdoa kepada para dewa untuk menjadikannya manusia. Selain karena mendekati manusia saja sudah merupakan ide buruk, Asahi bisa saja menunggu hingga usianya sudah cukup untuk dikaruniai kekuatan magis. Dia hanya perlu **menjelma** menjadi mereka, tidak perlu terlalu ambisius ingin bergabung dengan kaum itu sepenuhnya. Lagi pula, apa bagusnya? Belum lagi berdoa itu bukan tradisi para _yokai_.

Yang tidak mereka tahu, Asahi menginginkannya karena waktu sempit yang dia miliki.

* * *

Asahi tidak yakin dengan cara berdoa yang tepat. Sejauh yang dia tahu, manusia melakukannya di kuil. Mereka menaruh koin ke dalam kotak merah dan membunyikan bel, kemudian membungkuk serta bertepuk tangan dua kali.

Masalahnya, tidak ada kuil di sekitar sini. Asahi juga takpunya koin.

Selama berhari-hari, Asahi hanya bersuara dalam hati. Dia rajin melakukannya tiap hari. Dia juga berpikir, dewa mungkin akan mengabulkan permohonan seseorang yang berbuat amal baik, maka Asahi berbuat semampunya untuk membongkar perangkap-perangkap pemburu, menarikan tarian pujian, hingga susah payah memperbaiki jembatan kayu yang rongsok akibat hujan deras. Para warga desa dekat sana sujud haru melihat kondisi jembatan itu keesokan harinya.

Malam ke-49 dia berdoa, dia hampir putus asa.

Bahkan untuk ukuran _yokai_ , permintaannya memang tak terdengar masuk akal. Tentu saja dewa manapun tak akan mengabulkannya.

Namun saat dia hampir memutuskan untuk menyerah, sebuah cahaya membutakan muncul di luar sarangnya. Asahi mengulurkan kepala ke luar dan menyaksikan sinar itu mewujud menjadi sosok remaja manusia. Rambutnya cokelat ikal dan pendek seperti anak-anak; badannya tidak begitu tinggi dan dibalut oleh _sokutai_ biru mewah.

Asahi sesak napas; sosok itu indah sekali.

"Bukankah kau keras kepala, rubah kecil?" Sosok itu tiba-tiba berdecak, tetapi tak sedikit pun terlihat jengkel. Pandangannya justru ... kasihan? Dia berlutut di depan sarang kecil Asahi dan menggesturkan tangannya untuk menyuruh Asahi keluar.

Asahi menurut saja, bergetar entah karena takjub atau takut. "Apa Anda seorang dewa?"

Dia tidak yakin. Tidak ada di hutan ini yang pernah menemui se-"orang" dewa. Mereka tidak pernah menampakkan diri semudah itu, apa lagi di hadapan kaum rendahan.

"Iya, tapi ini mungkin agak mengecewakan," ujar sosok itu. Suaranya semerdu lantunan melodi _koto_. "Aku mungkin bukan dewa yang kauharapkan. Cuma dewa minor yang tidak dikenal."

Dewa minor? Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?

Asahi memandangnya hati-hati. Beberapa _yokai_ nakal senang menggoda manusia dengan berpura-pura sebagai dewa, dan siapa pun di depannya ini bisa saja salah satunya. "Anda siapa?"

"Shihogami."

Asahi terdiam, tidak yakin harus merespon apa. Nama itu memang tidak dikenalnya, membuatnya terjebak di antara perasaan bersalah dan ragu-ragu.

Shihogami--jika benar itu namanya--mengembuskan napas. Ekspresi wajahnya seolah sudah menebak reaksi Asahi. "Tentu saja," gumamnya, hampir tidak terdengar.

"Kenapa Anda ke mari?" Asahi memberanikan diri bertanya.

Lagi-lagi Shihogami melemparnya dengan pandangan kasihan, kini disertai dengan sebuah senyum sedih tipis. "Begini, para dewa takkan mengabulkan permohonanmu."

Jantung Asahi rasanya berhenti berdetak. Meskipun sudah menyiapkan diri untuk kenyataan itu, dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

"Jangan salah paham, mereka hanya tidak ingin kau terluka. Terutama Tuan Inari, dia tahu soal sejarah keluargamu dengan manusia." Shihogami memaku mata bulatnya lekat-lekat terhadap Asahi. "Permohonanmu agak meresahkan."

Dada Asahi belum berhenti berdenyut perih. Sejak awal dia sudah mengerti alasan bila dewa enggan mengabulkan doanya. Tetap saja ada rasa pahit yang mengaduk-aduk emosinya.

Tidak ada kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan _nya_ , kalau begini.

"Terima kasih sudah menyampaikan," sang rubah kecil membungkuk dalam-dalam, masih menggigit kecewa di hatinya.

"Um, ya, soal itu ...."

Asahi mendongak.

Shihogami bersidekap dan menatapnya serius. Biasanya Asahi mampu membaca makhluk di sekitarnya dengan baik, tetapi yang di depannya saat ini adalah sosok dewa, tak peduli seberapa rendah posisinya di kahyangan. Asahi tidak mampu menerka isi benaknya.

"Bukan aku yang seharusnya menyampaikan ini padamu. Aku hanya ...." Dia menggelengkan kepala sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku ke sini untuk urusan lain."

_Urusan lain?_

Sebelum Asahi membuka mulutnya, Shihogami langsung menyambung perkataannya tadi:

"Aku ke sini untuk menjadikanmu manusia seperti yang kaumau."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ini pertama kalinya aku nulis di ao3 dan lumayan bikin bingung sebenarnya, huhu. agak ragu ada pembaca Indo di sini but let's see. bilang halo kalo kalian mampir, ya. :''D


	2. kesepakatan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halooo, siapa pun yang ada di sana. saya datang membawakan kamus kecil lagi, haha.
> 
>  _taiko_ : merujuk ke segala jenis drum, tapi di sini cuma ditujukan pada gendang-gendang tradisional Jepang.  
>  _sake_ : arak hasil fermentasi beras.  
>  _haiden_ :ruang sembahyang yang letaknya di depan tempat suci utama kuil Shinto.  
>  _torii_ : pintu gerbang kuil yang merupakan pemisah tempat tinggal manusia dan kawasan dewa.

**Saat itu malam** yang berbeda; purnama menggantung di langit bersama hamburan bintang-bintang. Sebuah pesta kecil para _yokai_ diselenggarakan di tengah hutan, meskipun tabuhan-tabuhan _taiko_ yang mereka mainkan cukup nyaring untuk menelan hutan. Ketika para _yokai_ sudah berpesta pora, mereka akan terlena dalam musik dan tawa, serta tenggelam dalam tegukan _sake_ entah berapa banyak. Besok pagi hutan ini pasti sunyi tanpa satu pun _yokai_ yang sadarkan diri.

Waktu sempurna bagi Asahi untuk mengendap-endap menjauh dari kawanannya dan berlari mencari kuil Shihogami.

Jantung si rubah kecil berdegup tak karuan. Gila rasanya dia mempertaruhkan masa depannya hanya untuk satu permintaan konyol.

Sejak percakapannya dengan Shihogami tiga hari lalu, Asahi diterpa dilema. Kabar mengenai para dewa menolak doanya sungguh mengecewakan, tetapi Shihogami lekas membuahkan satu harapan lain dalam dirinya. "Aku akan menjadikanmu manusia," tutur Shihogami waktu itu. "Dengan satu syarat, tentu saja."

Membuat kesepakatan dengan dewa (lebih-lebih yang kelas bawah hingga namanya tidak pernah Asahi dengar seperti Shihogami) terlalu berisiko. Selain karena bisa saja ini tipu muslihat dari yokai lain, ada kemungkinan seorang dewa memiliki maksud tersembunyi. "Syarat" yang mereka ajukan bisa menuntunmu ke dalam bahaya yang tidak disangka.

Namun, kesempatan tetaplah kesempatan. Memangnya Asahi akan kehilangan apa lagi ketika dia sudah tak memiliki apa pun? Dia menerima kesepakatan Shihogami pada akhirnya, berlari laju menembus hutan demi mendatangi sebuah kuil di kaki gunung (Shihogami bilang, kuilnya ada di sana).

Asahi tidak menyangka kuil yang dimaksudkan lebih kecil dari kotak perhiasan.

Dia sudah tiba di kaki gunung, tanpa bangunan sakral menyambut kedatangannya. Melainkan, sebuah miniatur _haiden_ yang lebih mirip mainan anak-anak tergeletak di depan sebuah pohon tua besar. Cat merah pada _torii_ -nya pudar dan terkelupas; kayunya agak reyot dan kusam. Ada kotak gelap kecil di depannya, yang Asahi tebak tempat manusia menaruh koin sebagai persembahan sebelum berdoa.

Asahi berdesah. Lihat, bukan? "Dewa" itu menipunya.

"Tidak, dungu. Kuilku memang sekecil itu."

Asahi nyaris melompat mendengar suara itu menegur dari atas. Dia mendongak, menemukan Shihogami duduk di batang pohon tadi sembari mengayun-ayunkan kaki. Bibir dan keningnya berkerut; Asahi takut sang dewa tersinggung karena pikirannya.

Shihogami loncat ke bawah, ringan tanpa suara. Rambut dan pakaiannya sedikit berkibar dielus angin. Matanya yang bersinar memandang wajah tegang Asahi, lantas tersenyum hingga giginya terlihat. Asahi tahu Shihogami berumur ratusan tahun, tetapi dia tampak begitu muda dan menyegarkan dengan senyum manis itu.

"Santai saja, rubah kecil," Shihogami menenangkan. "Sebelumnya sudah kutebak reaksimu akan begini."

Tidak yakin harus membalas apa, Asahi mengangguk. Dewa itu tidak dapat ditebak.

Senyum Shihogami hilang. Dia berjongkok untuk menatap Asahi saksama. Jujur saja, kalau bisa Asahi tidak ingin diobservasi sedemikian lamanya. Tidak peduli topengnya terlihat seramah apa, Shihogami menyebarkan aura yang mengintimidasi, membuat si rubah kecil merasa dikuliti. Meskipun keinginannya untuk menundukkan kepala amat besar, tilik Shihogami membekukannya di tempat.

"Karena kau sudah datang, berarti kau bersedia membuat kesepakatan denganku?" tanya Shihogami.

Asahi tidak menjawab.

Kali ini Shihogami tersenyum lagi, walau hanya tipis. Itu tidak menghilangkan impresi mengancamnya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak memintamu melakukan pengorbanan besar atau semacamnya. Setelah kau jadi manusia, aku mau kau datang ke sini seminggu sekali untuk berdoa di kuilku."

Ada jeda hening yang singkat sebelum Asahi merespon. "Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu," tegas Shihogami. "Tapi kautahu untuk berdoa kau harus memberi persembahan, bukan? Carilah pekerjaan di kota untuk memperoleh uang. Sisihkan koin tembaga saja, aku tidak perlu yang mahal-mahal."

"Bagaimana saya tahu Anda tidak sedang menipu?" Asahi memberanikan diri. "Dewa mana yang mengajukan kesepakatan semudah itu?"

"Dewa yang posisinya terlalu rendah untuk bertahan hidup." Shihogami berdecak. "Dengar, kalau aku ingin sesuatu yang besar aku tidak akan mendatangi bayi rubah sepertimu. Jangan tersinggung, tapi kita berdua sama-sama hanya bisa melakukan hal-hal yang minimum. Aku tidak sekuat dewa lain dan kau, secara teknis, cuma rubah biasa. Tidak ada manfaat yang kudapatkan dari menipumu."

Asahi benci mengakuinya, tetapi sang dewa benar. "Lalu apa gunanya bagi Anda membuat kesepakatan dengan saya?"

Shihogami membisu untuk beberapa waktu, tampak mempertimbangkan jawabannya. Sebetulnya Asahi tidak merasa dia berdusta, tetapi tak ada salahnya untuk tetap berhati-hati. "Aku perlu doamu," akhirnya Shihogami menjawab. "Di atas sana--um, kahyangan, sebut saja begitu--situasinya agak rumit. Aku butuh doamu untuk bertahan di sana."

Shihogami menambahkan ketika dilihatnya Asahi masih ragu-ragu. "Oh, ayolah! Kita akan berada di sini sepanjang malam kalau aku jelaskan semua padamu. Ini masalah para dewa, jadi kau cukup terima tawaranku. Keuntungan mutualisme, kaupaham? Kita berdua akan mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan."

Penjelasan Shihogami masih terdengar kabur. Dia merahasiakan sesuatu, Asahi tahu. Namun sang dewa melemparnya tatapan yang mengisyaratkan Asahi untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Tampaknya di antara mereka berdua tidak ada rasa untuk mempercayai satu sama lain sepenuhnya. Sesuatu yang wajar, tetapi menghalangi kesepakatan ini terjadi.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya Asahi mengalah. Setidaknya dia bersyukur syaratnya tidak memberatkan.

Senyum kembali mekar di wajah Shihogami. Kali ini Asahi dapat membaca sebuah harapan yang terpantul di eskpresi wajahnya, yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya, sepenting apa doa Asahi baginya? Situasi macam apa yang melanda di kahyangan sana?

Dia segera memutuskan bahwa itu bukan urusannya.

"Kau harus menghabiskan waktu dengannya sebaik mungkin, rubah kecil," ucap Shihogami terakhir kalinya. "Dia mungkin akan pergi terlalu cepat."

Asahi mengerjap, sesaat terdiam mencerna ucapan Shihogami. Saat Asahi menyadari maksudnya, dia membuka mulut, "Dari mana Anda tahu?"

Namun dia terlambat; Shihogami sudah menjentikkan jarinya sebelum menjawab.

Sebuah cahaya meledak membutakan kaki gunung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha, apa ada yang membingungkan di chapter ini? :')  
> bab berikutnya bakal lebih panjang (semoga)  
> btw, kuillnya shiho semacam ini bentuknya~
> 
> let me know about your thoughts about this chapter, ya~


	3. mansion

**Ketika Asahi membuka** matanya, dia tidak lagi berada di kaki gunung. Anak itu terbaring di jalan yang diapit hutan, menatap pemandangan bulan penuh menghias langit gulita. Sementara itu, Shihogami tidak ada di mana pun.

Setelah cahaya menyilaukan yang Asahi asumsikan berasal dari kekuatan Shihogami sebelumnya, dia mungkin jatuh pingsan atau semacamnya. Dewa itu pasti juga memindahkannya dari hutan, meski harusnya dia bisa mencari tempat yang lebih baik dibanding jalan tempat di mana para pemburu sering lewat. Yah, setidaknya dia masih bernyawa saat ini.

Asahi menyentuh kepalanya yang pening. Helaian rambutnya terasa kasar di jari-jarinya--

 _Tunggu_. Bola mata Asahi melebar.

Anak itu bangkit seketika, duduk di atas tanah hutan yang kering. Bedanya, cara duduknya tidak seperti biasa. Tidak dengan empat kakinya, dan Asahi takdapat merasakan ekornya.

Asahi menutup mulut, nyaris berteriak histeris menatap sepasang kaki belunjur di balik _yukata_ yang--entah dari mana asalnya--dikenakannya. Dia merasakan _sesuatu_ menggantung di kedua bahunya. Tercenganglah dia mendapati kedua lengan terentang ke depan ketika Asahi berusaha menggerakkan _sesuatu_ itu. Rahangnya jatuh menatap sepuluh jemari lentik miliknya.

Demi para dewa, dia manusia sekarang ....

Tubuh Asahi limbung saat dia mencoba berdiri. Tangannya menggapai sebatang pohon terdekat untuk mencegah dirinya jatuh. Dia dapat merasakan kakinya gemetar, hingga akhirnya menyerah untuk menopang badannya dan Asahi pun kembali duduk di tanah.

Dia mendengus. Dari segala pertimbangan yang Asahi pikirkan selama bertahun-tahun untuk menjadi manusia, belajar berjalan tidak masuk daftar, apa lagi berdiri. Para manusia melakukannya begitu mudah, dan dia sendiri bukan bayi. Apa ini efek terbiasa menggunakan empat kaki untuk berpindah-pindah?

Sudah terlambat untuk mundur. Asahi menarik napas panjang, dan mencoba kembali. Satu kali, dua kali, hingga pada percobaan kelima, dia berhasil mempertahankan posisi berdirinya selama beberapa detik dengan tangan terentang untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Rintangan selanjutnya adalah berjalan.

Tatkala dia mengangkat kaki untuk melangkah, Asahi kembali oleng dan mendarat ke tanah. Anak itu duduk dan segera menepuk-nepuk bajunya, mengusir debu dan pasir yang mengotori. Asahi mengembuskan napas, menahan diri untuk tidak menyemburkan sumpah serapah.

Kalau begini terus, dia bisa berada di sana sepanjang malam.

Dia hampir bangkit kembali sampai bunyi tapak kaki kuda tiba-tiba datang dari kejauhan. Insting Asahi menyeru untuk bersembunyi ke balik semak-semak; sepertinya sifat rubahnya masih tertanam. Meskipun, seperti biasa, Asahi mengabaikannya dan malah menajamkan pandangan untuk melihat siapa yang menuju kemari.

Oh, ya ampun. Penglihatan manusia buruk benar! Jika dulu Asahi mampu memandang jelas para petani yang sedang bekerja di sawah dari atas tebing hutan, kini dia bahkan tidak bisa mengidentifikasi sosok apa yang tiba bersama kuda itu.

Kuda itu semakin mendekat hingga akhirnya Asahi melihat penunggangnya dengan jelas. Seorang pria dewasa yang mengenakan _sokutai_ gelap bercorak. Pakaiannya cukup menjelaskan kedudukannya sebagai seorang bangsawan, membuat Asahi bertanya-tanya mengapa dia berada di hutan tengah malam begini. Karung panah yang bersandang di punggungnya dan busur di genggaman tangannya juga tidak memberikan jawaban apa pun.

Bangsawan itu berkuda dengan tenang sampai dia menyadari keberadaan Asahi. Matanya seketika membulat; sang bangsawan menghentikan kudanya.

Asahi memiringkan kepala melihat sang bangsawan terheran-heran sembari menolehkan kepala ke sana-sini. Dia pucat, seolah baru saja bertemu dengan hantu—di mana di sini Asahilah hantunya, sudah pasti.

“Sedang apa kau malam-malam di sini?” Bangsawan itu bertanya, padahal harusnya Asahi yang melakukannya.

“Tersesat.” Dalam hati Asahi memaki diri atas jawaban asal itu, tetapi alasan-alasan lain yang terlintas di kepalanya jauh lebih di luar akal. “Anda siapa? Kenapa bangsawan ada di sini?”

Pria itu berdeham. Genggaman pada busur panahnya mengencang. “Kau tersesat di hutan larut malam begini? Di mana orang tuamu, anak muda?” Matanya mencermati Asahi dari kepala hingga kaki. “Pakaianmu kotor. Apa kau terluka?”

Asahi mengerutkan kening. Pria itu menghindari pertanyaannya, jelas sekali dia mencurigakan. Namun Asahi tidak berniat membuang lebih banyak waktu dengan mendesak lebih banyak pertanyaan yang akan berujung pada interogasi tiada akhir di antara mereka, jadi dia menjawab lagi. “Aku terjatuh. Tidak bisa jalan.”

Sebetulnya yang lebih mengherankan adalah fakta bahwa bangsawan ini menjeda perjalanannya dan menanyakan keadaan Asahi. Bangsawan lain akan terus saja, sebab rakyat jelata tidak masuk dalam daftar urusan mereka. Asahi yakin betul dia terlihat persis seperti sampah rendahan karena _yukata_ dekilnya. Orang lain akan pura-pura tak melihatnya.

Namun bangsawan ini bukan orang lain, dan dia melakukan sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan. Dia tiba-tiba turun dan menghampiri Asahi. Asahi merasakan tubuhnya menegang; lagi-lagi insting hewan liar yang tidak hilang.

“Naiklah ke kudaku, Nak. Biar kuantar kau sampai ke kota.” Sang bangsawan bertutur.

_Apa?_

Asahi mengerjap. Normalnya dia akan senang menerima bantuan dalam situasi mendesak begini, tetapi terlalu banyak rasa curiga tersimpan dalam otaknya. Namun bagaimana lagi dia bisa menuju kota sekarang? Dia tidak tahu kapan sepasang kaki barunya mau menuruti kehendaknya, sementara yang paling dia butuhkan saat ini adalah tempat bermalam.

 _Ayolah, Idiot!_ Suara hatinya berteriak. _Kau sudah mengambil risiko yang besar dengan Shihogami; tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau takutkan. Ini kesempatan terakhirmu!_

Asahi pun mengisi paru-parunya dengan tarikan napas yang dalam. “Jika Tuan tidak keberatan.”

* * *

Kuda sang bangsawan baru saja melewati gerbang selatan kota. Sebuah jalan lebar—yang merupakan jalan utama—membentang bagai karpet panjang hingga ujung sana, berhenti di depan sebuah kastil (meskipun kau tidak bisa melihatnya dari gerbang ini). Barisan pohon rindang berdiri di tepi dan mengapit jalan tersebut.

Asahi sudah sering mengunjungi kota ini sebelumnya. Bolak-balik menempuh kejauhan, dari hutan di atas gunung, turun dan melintasi sawah, lalu melompat melewati gerbang. Karena tubuh yang kecil, mudah saja bagi Asahi untuk menyelinap di gang-gang atau kerumunan pasar. Atau dia bisa melompat dari atap ke atap bersama kaki-kakinya yang seringan bulu, memandang seluruh kota dan penduduknya dari sana.

Menyaksikannya sebagai manusia merupakan pengalaman yang berbeda.

Lewat tengah malam, kota sungguh sepi. Para _yokai_ kebanyakan aktif setelah matahari terbenam, sehingga suasana senyap ini adalah sesuatu yang baru menurut Asahi. Dia duduk di atas kuda sang bangsawan, membonceng sambil mengobservasi kanan-kirinya. Angin mengibarkan rambutnya dengan lembut, dan udara dingin menggigilkan badannya. Itu juga baru kali pertama dia rasakan; manusia tidak punya bulu untuk menghangatkan mereka.

Dia tidak berpegangan pada sang bangsawan di depannya. Rasanya canggung harus berada dalam posisi ini. Terutama, keduanya belum membuka mulut sejak di kawasan sawah, di mana mereka saling memperkenalkan diri.

Sang bangsawan bernama Watanabe Akechi. Entah mengapa, klan Watanabe terdengar familiar dan Asahi yakin dia pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat. Barangkali cuma klan cabang, lantaran Akechi tidak memperkenalkan diri dengan nama resmi yang diberikan pemerintah.

“Jadi di mana rumahmu?” Akechi bertanya begitu mereka berbelok menuju sebuah jalan yang lebih sempit, tetapi masih cukup luas untuk dilewati kereta milik bangsawan yang biasanya ditarik kerbau.

Asahi membisu. Dia sudah tahu Akechi akan menanyakan itu cepat atau lambat, tetapi anak itu belum memiliki jawaban yang pintar untuk menipu sang bangsawan. “Itu … rumahku di gunung.” Asahi memutuskan untuk jujur saja.

Entah ekspresi Akechi bagaimana rupanya mendengar itu. Dari nada bicaranya, dia sepertinya tercengang. “Kenapa kau tidak bilang, kalua begitu?”

“Rumahku sudah hilang,” ujar Asahi tenang. “Diserang bandit.”

“Karena itu kaulari hingga ke kaki gunung dan tersesat? Kau terpisah dari orantuamu?”

“Erm, iya.”

“Kasihan sekali.” Akechi terdengar begitu prihatin sampai Asahi mengangkat alisnya. “Mungkin kau harus bermalam dulu di tempatku.”

Syukurlah Asahi mampu mencegah dirinya untuk tidak mendengus. _Dia percaya semudah itu?_ Manusia, kebanyakan dari mereka, sungguh bodoh. Para bangsawan lebih lagi, sebab mereka merupakan sekumpulan orang yang mendekam di dalam mansion pribadi seumur hidup, menjauhkan diri dari pengetahuan akan dunia luar. Yang mereka tahu hanya berpesta tiga malam dan menulis rangkaian puisi melankolis untuk menggoda lawan jenis.

Tentunya, tidak semua orang demikian. Asahi mengingatkan diri bahwa setidaknya, ada satu orang yang berbeda dari mereka.

Asahi mengenyahkan isi pikiran dengan kembali mengamati lingkungan. Alisnya berkerut melihat tataan rumah yang familiar. Bahkan dia yakin sudah pernah melihat beberapa rumah. Asahi menoleh ke belakang, dan membulatkan mata ketika menyadari bahwa jalan ini merupakan tempat utama yang selalu Asahi kunjungi dulu.

Dia hapal di mana keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan dua anak perempuan tinggal. Atau rumah kakek tua pedagang jepit rambut, atau seorang gadis tukang tenun. Asahi tahu letak favorit anak-anak sering bermain petak umpet.

Yang lebih penting, dia ingat betul, di jalanan ini hanya ada satu mansion bangsawan yang berdiri. Dimiliki oleh satu klan ternama yang terhormat.

_Apa dia sudah pindah?_

Asahi melipat bibir, memandang punggung Akechi dengan beragam pertanyaan berputar di kepalanya.

* * *

Sama seperti di gerbang kota, mereka masuk lewat gerbang selatan. Beberapa (banyak) pelayan tergopoh-gopoh menyambut Akechi, membantu sang bangsawan turun dan mengambil alih busur dan anak panahnya. Asahi menemukan berbagai pertanyaan terlintas di wajah mereka, tetapi pelayan-pelayan itu tidak mengutarakannya (yang dia syukuri), hanya ikut menolongnya turun dari kuda.

"Kakinya terkilir. Bantu dia ke kamar tamu," titah Akechi.

Para pelayan langsung menurut, membopong Asahi menuju gerbang dalam dan terus menuju sebuah taman terbuka yang luas. Mereka melalui jembatan di atas kolam besar sebelum memasuki area lapangan mini tanpa rumput. Pepohonan rimbun dan berbagai tanaman lain ada di seberang kolam sana, yang bisa dijumpai lewat jembatan-jembatan kayu lain.

Asahi tersenyum tipis melihat tidak banyak yang berubah. Lebih dari tiga bulan belakangan dia tidak bertamu ke estat ini.

Asahi melirik aula utama di sisi kanan, tempat keluarga pemilik mansion tidur. Rupanya Akechi sudah tiba di sana, lagi-lagi menerima sambutan atas kedatangannya, yang kali ini lebih hangat karena disertai dengan peluk dan senyuman.

Seorang wanita yang melingkarkan lengannya ke Akechi pasti istrinya, dan Asahi menangkap sosok seorang anak laki-laki bersembunyi di belakang sang istri. Barangkali putra beliau; Asahi jadi penasaran kapan keluarga Akechi pindah ke mansion ini. Apa Watanabe salah satu cabang dari keluarga utama yang menetap sementara di sini? Ataukah pemilik sebelumnya sudah pergi duluan? Ataukah ....

Asahi menggelengkan kepala, menendang jauh opsi ketiga dari benaknya. Mereka mendekati sebuah bangunan yang lebih kecil dibanding aula utama. Sebuah lorong lurus masih menghubungkan keduanya.

Saat itulah Asahi melihatnya, sosok yang selalu ingin ditemuinya sebagai manusia. Yang membuatnya mengorbankan kehidupan _yokai_ -nya di masa lalu, seseorang yang harus dia jaga.

Sosok itu berbalut _yukata_ hijau lumut, berjalan hati-hati ke arah Akechi. Wajahnya tertutup bayangan, tetapi Asahi masih bisa menemukan senyum hangat tertangkap pandangannya. Senyumnya sama dengan yang terakhir kali Asahi ingat; penuh kelembutan, menampung welas asih dan cinta. Kemudian tangan sosok itu membentang, ikut merangkul Akechi dalam sebuah pelukan yang dalam. Dia mengucapkan beberapa patah kata yang tak dapat Asahi dengar.

Asahi berhenti, membuat pelayan yang membantunya berjalan memandangnya heran dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Asahi tidak menggubrisnya, hanya diam mengunci pandangannya terhadap keluarga kecil dan sosok di aula utama. Terlukis sebuah senyum lega di wajahnya, meskipun sudah susah payah Asahi tahan. Rasanya dadanya diselimuti kehangatan. Bahagia dan semangat campur aduk dalam kepalanya.

 _Dia masih di sini_. Asahi membatin. _Yoshinori masih di sini._

Kali ini, dia takkan pergi lagi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, ini agak kacau. :'') di masa depan mungkin bakal kurevisi, hahah.
> 
> Ada banyak hal yang aku sederhanakan di bab ini. Contohnya, sistem penamaan zaman dulu. Aku enggak akan jelaskan karena sejarahnya lumayan ribet dan belum seratus persen kupahami. :( Tingkatan bangsawannya juga enggak sepenuhnya aku ikuti dari sejarah.
> 
> Omong-omong, silakan buka tautan di bawah ini buat membantu imajinasi kalian~ (karena rupanya aku masih payah dalam deskripsi)  
> [ilustrasi kota](https://bernicenn.wordpress.com/map-of-heian-kyo-city/)  
> [penjelasan dan ilustrasi mansion](https://nosonotakako.weebly.com/blog/shinden-zukuri-estates-of-the-heian-period)
> 
> terima kasih banyak~


	4. yoshinori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ternyata yukata itu dipake sebagai baju mandi zaman dulu lmao. kata website yang saya baca, sih, huhu.

**Akechi memanggilnya untuk** menghadap keesokan pagi.

Asahi duduk di atas _tatami_ depan _moya_ —ruang tidur sang tuan rumah—sembari menanti Akechi keluar. Jari-jemarinya bergerak gelisah. Dalam hati, Asahi tiada henti membongkar-pasang kalimat permintaan untuk diajukan kepada Akechi. Dia bolak-balik memikirkan jika “Apakah Tuan berkenan mempekerjakan saya di sini?” terdengar lebih baik dibanding “Karena saya tidak punya rumah lagi, saya tidak yakin ke mana harus pergi. Tolong jadikan saya pelayan Anda.”

Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika Akechi sendirilah yang menawarinya pekerjaan itu.

“Kami sedang kekurangan,” aku Akechi. Dia duduk tegap di hadapan Asahi, santai dan berwibawa. “Lagi pula, aku yakin kau tidak punya tempat tinggal saat ini. Kau bisa mencari orang tuamu selagi bekerja, dan berhenti setelah menemukan mereka. Bagaimana?”

Mengapa bangsawan ini dermawan sekali? Asahi tidak mengerti.

“Oh ….” Asahi mengusap belakang lehernya. “Boleh saya mengajukan satu kondisi?”

“Ah, tergantung.”

“Saya harus pergi ke kuil di bawah gunung seminggu sekali.”

Akechi mengembuskan napas. Pasti lega karena permintaan Asahi bukan sesuatu yang aneh atau berlebihan. “Tentu, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa mengantarmu ke sana. Kalau kau butuh kendaraan, pinjam saja salah satu kuda di kendang.”

Itu … bantuan yang lebih dari cukup. Asahi menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, dalam hati membisikkan diri untuk waspada. Bangsawan yang terlampau rendah hati bukankah ada maksud tersembunyinya?

“Jadi kau menerima pekerjaannya?” Akechi bertanya lagi, dan Asahi membalas dengan anggukan.

“Kalau begitu kau bisa mulai bekerja esok,” kata Akechi. “Untuk hari ini, seseorang akan memandumu tentang apa yang harus kau lakukan dan memberitahumu letak-letak ruangan di rumah ini.” Akechi mengatakan “rumah” seolah-olah tempat ini bukan sebuah kawasan mewah yang bisa menampung lebih dari dua puluh orang. “Semoga kau betah.”

Asahi mengangguk. Betah tidak betah, dia mesti menghadapinya.

* * *

Sejauh ini, semua berjalan lancar.

Pemandu yang ditugaskan Akechi untuk mengajari Asahi merupakan seorang pelayan senior bernama Daigoro. Meskipun pembawaan beliau tegas, Daigoro cukup sabar mengadakan tur mansion sambil menerangkan jadwal keluarga Watanabe dan serba-serbi aturan yang ditetapkan di sini. Di belakang, Asahi menyimak dan berupaya menyimpan segala informasi yang diserapnya dalam otak.

Daigoro tidak lupa mendaftar panjang rentetan nama-nama pekerja di mansion ini dalam kuliah panjangnya, beserta kewajiban yang mereka jalani. Tentu saja Asahi takkan sanggup mengingat semua dalam satu hari. Anak itu memperkirakan dia perlu sekitar satu bulan untuk beradaptasi.

“Berapa umurmu, Nak?” Daigoro bertanya usai penjelasan panjang lebarnya.

Asahi tidak yakin soal itu. Rentang hidup _yokai_ tidak pendek seperti manusia, jadi mereka tidak pernah peduli soal perayaan ulang tahun. Yang Asahi tahu, pada saat dia menerima kekuatan nanti, itu berarti umurnya sekitar lima puluh tahun. Ah, tetapi itu takkan terjadi, bukan? Dia sekarang manusia.

Saat itulah Asahi kembali memikirkan Yoshinori. Dia bertanya-tanya seberapa jauh perbedaan umur mereka, meskipun Asahi yakin dia lebih muda.

“Uh …,” Asahi menggaruk pipi. Muda bagi manusia itu berapa? “Tujuh …?”

Daigoro sontak menoleh dengan ekspresi merengut yang Asahi tidak yakin apa artinya.

“… belas, tujuh belas,” Asahi cepat-cepat menambahkan. Kening Daigoro kendur kembali dan beliau mengangguk-angguk.

“Cukup muda, eh? Apa keahlianmu?”

 _Melompat, mengendus bau, membongkar jebakan_. Asahi hampir tertawa meledek diri.

“Aku cukup kuat, kurasa?” Asahi tidak bohong. Setidaknya, dia lebih kuat dari manusia karena sifat mistiknya.

Daigoro kembali berbalik dan meneliti Asahi dari ubun-ubun ke ujung jari kaki, dan tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi mencemooh dari wajahnya. “Tentu saja.” Itu membuat Asahi menunduk menatap badannya sendiri.

Oh, dia kurusan.

* * *

Mereka selesai berkeliling bangunan dan lanjut menuju halaman. Tentu saja, halaman merupakan istilah yang terlalu disederhanakan.

Kolam di seberang bangunan bukan sekadar kubangan air tempat ikan-ikan hias berenang. Asahi bahkan ragu menyebutnya sebagai kolam; mungkin danau mini lebih tepat. Lautan air tawar membentang hingga ke ujung daratan tempat pohon wisteria dan tanaman-tanaman kecil di sekitarnya mendekorasi tempat tersebut. Di belakang kebun itu, benteng barat mansion memagari.

“Menurutku ini pekerjaan yang tepat untukmu, untuk saat ini,” Daigoro berucap tiba-tiba ketika mereka melintasi sebuah jembatan kayu besar menuju _pulau_ lonjong asri di atas kolam.

“Apa?” Asahi mengangkat alis. Apa barusan dia melamun dan melewatkan penjelasan baru Daigoro?

“Aku belum selesai bicara.” Daigoro berdecak. “Bantu tukang kebun merapikan halaman dan menata tanaman. Karena kau dari hutan, harusnya familiar dengan tumbuh-tumbuhan, benar? Kami belum bisa mempercayaimu di dekat rumah. Ada banyak guci dan pernak-pernik mahal dari Cina. Anak-anak sepertimu bisa memecahkannya.”

“Apa itu pernah terjadi?” Asahi menatap punggung Daigoro penasaran.

Yang ditanya mengembuskan napas lelah, tetapi tidak lekas menjawab.

Yah, tepatnya dia tidak ingin menjawab karena pertanyaan Asahi segera didiamkan.

Mereka berjalan di atas satu jembatan lain yang lebih kecil sebelum sampai di kebun ujung. Asahi berkedip memandang pohon wisteria yang mengguyur bunga-bunganya. Angin merontokkan beberapa kelopaknya ke tanah, menghasilkan pertunjukan hujan wisteria yang indah. Asahi belum pernah melihatnya di sekitar area tempat dia tinggal.

Tatkala kaki mereka menginjak tanah kebun, Asahi membelai wisteria yang ujung dahannya membungkuk begitu rendah hingga bisa digapai. Senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya, seperti bunga-bunga lain yang mekar di taman itu.

Namun Daigoro tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang sama. Malahan, dia berteriak dengan suara panik:

“Tuan Yoshinori, Anda sedang apa di sana?!”

Nama itu membuat Asahi menolehkan kepala terlalu cepat sampai dia takut lehernya bisa patah. Dia mengikuti arah tatapan Daigoro, tepat ke atas pohon wisteria di depannya.

Duduk di salah satu dahannya yang kuat, seorang lelaki muda tertawa sembari berpegangan pada dahan lain. Setengah badannya tersembunyi di balik tirai wisteria, dan _yukata_ ungu muda yang dikenakannya amat mendukung untuk berkamuflase. “Tadinya aku berharap kau tidak akan menemukanku.”

“Tolong cepat turun!”

Yoshinori menyeringai. Wajahnya cerah, dan matanya penuh binar seperti yang Asahi ingat. “Santai saja, Daigo- _san_. Hari ini aku merasa sehat, dan udaranya juga segar. Tidak ada salahnya bermain-main sebentar. Tolong jangan paksa aku terkurung di kamar lagi.”

“Tidak perlu bergelantungan di atas juga!”

“Aku duduk, kok.”

“Yoshi!”

Sebuah tawa renyah meledak lagi. Usai meredakan gelaknya, Yoshinori melompat turun, mengirim Daigoro sekali lagi dalam keadaan panik sesaat.

Namun Yoshinori mendarat dengan lurus di depannya. Angin menerpa dan memberantakkan rambutnya. Ketika Yoshinori berdiri dengan tegak, dia menyisirnya dengan jari-jari hingga rapi.

Di sisi lain, Asahi mematung selagi Daigoro mulai menceramahi Yoshinori. Dia tidak dapat mendengar percakapan mereka, sebab degupan jantungnya berdentum bagai gendang, dan hanya itu bunyi yang dapat Asahi tangkap. Anak itu memegang dadanya, berusaha menenangkan diri.

 _Baiklah, dia di sini._ Asahi menghela napas. _Sekarang apa? Aku harus bagaimana? Bilang apa? Apakah “hai, kita pernah bertemu saat aku masih jadi rubah sebelumnya” terdengar masuk akal?_

“--? Hei!”

Asahi membelalak mendengar suara yang meneriakinya, tepat beberapa senti di depan wajahnya, mengirimnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Namun itu tidak membuat detak jantungnya kembali damai, malah semakin memompanya hingga kacau.

Dunia Asahi berguncang memandang langsung sepasang mata gelap milik Yoshinori.

“Kau tidak apa-apa?” tanya Yoshinori dengan suara yang diselipi kekhawatiran.

“Aku Asahi, aku dulu rubah—” Saat itulah, Asahi ingin lari membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok batu. _Jenius sekali diriku!_

Kebun itu tiba-tiba hening, hanya diisi bunyi gemerisik dedaunan yang disentuh tiupan angin. Di ujung matanya, Asahi melihat Daigoro melemparkan ekspresi “dewa, kebodohan apa yang akan kuhadapi nanti”. Panas menjalar hingga ke wajah Asahi. Kepalanya bahkan terlalu kaku untuk ditundukkan, tetapi dia berhasil mengalihkan pandangan dari Yoshinori, menolak untuk tahu reaksinya.

Yoshinori memecahkan kebisuan itu dengan satu lagi suara tawa yang menyenangkan. Tangan pucatnya menggapai tangan Asahi, memancing anak itu untuk kembali berhadapan muka dengannya. Yoshinori tersenyum lembut; kedua mata masih memancarkan keramah-tamahan dan kejenakaan. Dia menjabat tangannya dengan amat santai, dan Asahi berharap tangannya sendiri tidak kasar sebab milik Yoshinori terasa begitu halus.

“Salam kenal, Asahi," ujar Yoshinori. "Aku dulu burung camar, terbang di langit atas dan mengunjungi dermaga, melintasi lautan bersama kapal-kapal bajak laut.”

Asahi menemukan kegugupannya dibasuh bersih oleh kata-kata itu. Tentu, pipinya masih hangat dan jantungnya hanya melambat sedikit, tetapi setidaknya Yoshinori tidak meledek atau menganggapnya aneh. Itu membuat hati Asahi sedikit lebih tenang.

Tanpa ragu, Asahi pun membalas senyumnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iya, ini angst, kok. beneran. :( (i hope)


	5. kegelapan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw // seizure, blood
> 
> ada bagian yang menunjukkan orang sesak napas dan sedikit darah. tolong kasih tahu aku kalau ini mengganggu atau triggering!
> 
> btw, maaf ini lama update. makanya aku berusaha keras biar sampai 2k kata untuk bab ini shjdhjdh. oh iya, buat yang belum tahu, ada perbedaan antara kata "dia" dan "ia". "dia" merujuk sebagai kata ganti orang, tapi kalau "ia" bisa buat orang atau kata ganti benda. aku pakai buat kata ganti benda di sini. diingat, ya. :)
> 
> for english readers who translated this, there's a bit of seizure and blood here. please let me know if you are uncomfortable with that. also, i noticed that google translate sometimes translates "he" as a "she". so, indonesian language's pronouncing is neutral, that's why it happens sjdhjd. idk if i stated this in the previous chapter, but daigoro is a he!
> 
> p.s: perhatikan tanda * / please pay attention to * sign!

**Asahi menahan godaan** untuk membiarkan kepalanya tegak. Kakinya berjalan penuh perhitungan, menjaga jarak yang sesuai di antaranya dan punggung kedua orang di depan. Jujur saja, itu sulit. Setelah sekian lama, dia ingin bertatap mata dengan Yoshinori dan mungkin berbincang dengannya. Bukan menunduk sambil mendengarkan Yoshinori berbincang dengan sang pelayan senior.

Setidaknya, dia cukup senang Yoshinori bergabung dalam tur singkat ini. Daigoro tidak bisa melepasnya begitu saja, takut bahwa dia akan berkeliaran alih-alih kembali ke kamar. Maka pelayan itu memutuskan untuk membawa Yoshinori ikut serta, berbelok dari taman menuju kediaman tukang kebun. Sayangnya, itu menghalangi Daigoro untuk melanjutkan arahannya kepada Asahi, sebab dia masih sibuk menceramahi tuannya.

“Untuk apa juga Anda memanjat pohon? Berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman sudah cukup,” omel Daigoro.

“Kebosanan.” Yoshinori mengangkat bahu. “Teman kecilku tidak bertamu lagi hari ini. Apakah kau melihatnya kemarin? Aku tidur sepanjang hari semalam; barangkali dia ke taman tanpa kutahu.”

“Rubah liar itu?” Daigoro menggeleng. “Mungkin ada bagusnya dia tidak datang. Hewan hutan itu dekil dan beringas; bagaimana jika dia menyebarkan kuman dan penyakit? Mungkin kondisi Anda ada hubungannya dengan rubah itu.”

Sebuah kerutan masam terbentuk di wajah Yoshinori. “Jangan katakan itu.” Daigoro bungkam seketika.

Mereka berdua menyambung percakapan dengan topik lain, tetapi kali ini Asahi tidak menangkapnya. Dia fokus terhadap kenyataan bahwa Yoshinori mencari dan menunggunya selama ini, membuat dadanya diisi kehangatan yang menggelitik. Semakin sulit untuk menahan senyum mengembang di wajah.

Tibanya di tempat tukang kebun tinggal, Asahi menaikkan alis. Sebuah bangunan kecil memisahkan diri beberapa meter dari keseluruhan mansion, tanpa terhubung ke koridor dan semacamnya. Seperti rumah penduduk yang entah kenapa tidak sengaja dibangun di area properti keluarga Watanabe.

 _Properti Watanabe_. Aneh sekali kedengarannya. Entah apa hubungan keluarga itu dengan Yoshinori, Asahi tahu faktanya bahwa mansion dan kebun yang menghampar ini bukan milik klan itu. Kepemilikannya pun mustahil pindah tangan jika Yoshinori masih berdiri dan bernapas seutuhnya di tempat ini. Kecuali mereka, untuk alasan yang tak mampu Asahi tebak, membiarkannya tinggal bebas di sini.

Akankah aneh jika dia bertanya soal itu?

“Kotaro!” Asahi tersentak tatkala Daigoro berseru nyaring sambil menggeser pintu bangunan kecil itu keras-keras. Asahi juga mendengar Yoshinori meringis di sebelahnya.

_Tunggu, di sebelahnya?_

Asahi melirik ke arah kanan. Hanya sepersekian detik karena itu tidak sehat untuk jantungnya.

“Oi, Kotaro! Tidakkah kautahu jam berapa sekarang?! Ke kebunlah sekarang juga!” Daigoro menggempur masuk. Asahi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya di dalam sana. Bibirnya terkunci begitu rapat. Tiada yang Asahi lakukan selain berdiri kikuk memandang pintu geser yang terbuka.

“Dia sedikit pemarah, bukan begitu?”

Asahi hampir batuk. Matanya sudah membulat menyadari dia ditinggal berdua dengan Yoshinori di luar dan lelaki itu kini memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu-gemulai klasik miliknya. Jika dia pikir sopan santun menawan itu membantu Asahi tenang, dia salah besar.

 _Bodoh, kau sudah sering menghabiskan waktu dengannya dulu._ Asahi membayangkan dirinya memukul kepala sendiri dengan pemukul gendang.

“Jangan khawatir, itu hanya faktor umur dan beban tanggung jawab. Kalau kau sudah cukup tua pasti juga akan begitu.” Yoshinori menyeringai hingga giginya terlihat. “Jangan bilang padanya aku mengatakan itu.”

Asahi cuma mengangguk kaku.

“Omong-omong, siapa namamu tadi? Maaf aku lupa. Akira?”

“Asa … Asahi.”

“Oh, matahari pagi?”

“Bukan. Itu dengan, um, karakter cahaya.” *

“Oh--ah!” Yoshinori tertawa pelan seolah dia baru mendengar sesuatu yang menghibur hati. “Namamu indah sekali. Aku Yoshinori.”

“Terima kasih,” Asahi merona. Jari-jarinya mulai bergerak gelisah. _Aku tahu namamu, kok_.

“Kenapa kau terus melihat ke sana?”

Pertanyaan itu menambah malu dirinya. Sedari tadi Asahi tahu dia menatap ke arah manapun selain Yoshinori. Bersikeras menolak untuk melihat langsung wajah lelaki itu lebih dari lirikan sesaat. Namun setelah mendengarnya, Asahi terpaksa menolehkan kepala.

Sebelah alis Yoshinori tengah terangkat. Badannya agak condong ke arah Asahi, dan ekspresi mukanya seolah mengatakan dia ingin mencungkil segala informasi dasar tentangnya. Asahi menelan ludah seraya berupaya untuk meredam rasa gugup. Dia harap itu tidak kentara.

“Maaf,” ucap Asahi.

Mengembuskan napas, Yoshinori menegakkan badan. “Apa kautakut karena aku seorang bangsawan?” Suaranya terdengar kecewa, membuat Asahi sedikit merasa bersalah. “Tolong jangan. Tanah ini sudah diserahkan kepada keluarga Watanabe. Pada dasarnya aku tidak punya kuasa di sini. Mereka membiarkanku tinggal karena aku keponakan kepala klan.”

Asahi tidak senang akan penjelasan itu. Bukankah seharusnya dia pindah ke mansion baru alih-alih menetap di sini, tanpa peduli soal hubungan kekeluargaan? Apa dia tidak punya? Di mana orangtua Yoshinori? Fakta bahwa mereka memberikan properti mewah ini kepada seorang kerabat mengganggunya karena Asahi menduga hanya ada satu alasan mengapa itu dilakukan.

 _Tinggal satu tahun. Apa mereka menunggu saat itu tiba?_ Asahi membatin pahit.

“Status kebangsawananku tinggal nama saja, dan rasanya itu juga tidak terlalu berguna.” Dengan entengnya, Yoshinori melanjutkan sambil mengangkat bahu. Dia mungkin enteng dalam segala hal: tersenyum manis, berkelakar, dan mengubah raut muka semau hati. Seperti saat ini, cengiran ramah kembali melukis wajahnya. “Lagi pula, jarang sekali ada yang umurnya sepantaran denganku di sini. Apakah kaumau berteman denganku? Daigo- _san_ bilang usiamu tujuh belas. Aku delapan belas! Kuharap mereka menjadikanmu pelayan di dalam rumah alih-alih membantu Kotaro di kebun nantinya. Sungguh sepi di dalam, kautahu?”

Asahi akan menjawabnya andaikan Daigoro tidak kembali dengan seorang anak lelaki--sepertinya Kotaro--berbadan tinggi dalam balutan _yukata_ abu-abu. Rambutnya agak acak-acakan dan ikal, mengingatkan Asahi terhadap Shihogami. Dia menguap lebar, lalu mematung tiba-tiba ketika melihat Yoshinori.

Asahi kira dia akan membungkuk hormat, tetapi Kotaro malah membelalak, “Kenapa kau pakai _yukata_ di luar _shinden_? Kauhabis mandi?” **

Sebuah pukulan ringan mendarat di kepala Kotaro, tidak lain dari Daigoro yang memelototinya. “Tunjukkan rasa hormatmu!”

Menanggapi itu, Yoshinori hanya tertawa. “Tidak apa-apa, Daigoro- _san_.” Tentu saja sang pelayan senior menatapnya dengan protes yang membendung di matanya, tetapi Yoshinori mengabaikan itu. “Musim panas sudah dimulai. Pengap sekali harus berjalan-jalan dengan pakaian berlapis-lapis.”

“Tapi bukankah seharusnya kau istirahat di kamar atau semacamnya?”

Seolah sudah mendengar itu berkali-kali, Yoshinori mengembuskan napas singkat. “Aku sehat hari ini.”

“Tidak, dia benar kali ini.” Kerutan alis Daigoro yang marah sudah digantikan oleh alis yang bertaut prihatin. “Jalan-jalannya sudah cukup, tolonglah kembali sekarang. Saya masih harus memandu si pelayan baru dan mengawasi Kotaro mengajarinya.”

Yoshinori melongo dan berkedip tak percaya. Dia menoleh ke arah Kotaro, yang balas meringis dan minta maaf lewat tatapan mata. Kemudian, raut wajah Yoshinori berbalik netral usai beberapa saat. Suasana hatinya mengeruh, Asahi bisa merasakannya. Intuisi.

“Baiklah, terserah.” Yoshinori tidak lagi memberikan senyum bersahaja yang terus dipasangnya sepanjang pagi. Dia berbalik, berjalan menjauh menuju bangunan utama. Kali ini, Asahi tak memandang ke manapun selain punggungnya.

Dia mendengar Daigoro mendesah penuh penyesalan. “Ayo bekerja,” dia berujar dengan suara yang perih.

* * *

Entah sudah berapa kali Kotaro berseru frustrasi di dekat telinganya, Asahi kehilangan hitungan. Lelaki itu mengajarinya memotong tanaman, tetapi tangan kikuk Asahi membuatnya seolah-olah tanaman itu dipaketkan langsung dari neraka. Dia bahkan tak mampu menyapu dengan benar, menerbangkan partikel-partikel debu dan dedaunan kering ke segala penjuru arah. Jangan salahkan dia! Tubuh manusia masih terasa aneh sebagai wadah jiwa rubahnya.

“Kauyakin orang tuamu diserang bandit?” Daigoro berkomentar masam di sela menonton mereka. Asahi merasa dia sedikit menikmati ini, entah mengapa. “Mungkin mereka sengaja membuangmu.”

Asahi pura-pura tersinggung.

Usai berbagai macam usaha yang nihil hasil, Kotaro menyuruhnya berjongkok dan mencabuti rumput liar. Miris Asahi melakukannya dengan sempurna. Dalam hati dia menggerutu, memaki kemampuan fisiknya yang turun alih-alih merasa malu.

“Mereka bilang kesuksesan dimulai dari level terbawah,” Daigoro tertawa mencemooh. Syukurlah dia pergi setelah melihat Kotaro mulai bekerja dan Asahi meneruskan urusan memberantas rumput liar. Asahi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya lama-lama; dia terlampau menyebalkan.

“Kau akan terbiasa,” hibur Kotaro.

Pekerjaan itu berlangsung hingga mentari terik di puncak langit. Kotaro mengajaknya beristirahat dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil makan siang, lalu duduk bersisian di teras. Untung mereka menyediakan makan, sebab Asahi tidak yakin gaji dari mencabut rumput nanti akan cukup untuk memenuhi nutrisinya.

“Kenapa kita tidak melakukan pekerjaan lain?” Asahi bertanya setelah menelan satu gigit nasi kepal. Dia baru kali ini memakannya, sebuah perpaduan manis-asin yang ramah di lidah. Tidak buruk.

Dia menanyakan itu karena Kotaro mengungkit bahwa mereka akan kembali ke kebun sehabis makan dan akan berada di sana hingga malam menjelang. Punggung dan leher Asahi sudah penat terlalu lama berjongkok sambil menunduk. Rasanya dia takkan mampu bertahan hingga hari gelap.

“Kaulihat ada berapa banyak tukang masak di dapur tadi?” Kotaro juga menelan nasinya. “Dan lihat ada berbagai wajah yang kau tak kenal lalu-lalang di lorong? Semua pelayan punya peran masing-masing di sini. Tenang saja, nanti kau akan berhenti mengurus rumput-rumput itu dan mulai membantuku menata taman.”

Asahi mengangguk, ingat akan Daigoro yang mengurutkan nama-nama pelayan dan tugas mereka pagi tadi.

“Ayo kembali bekerja,” Kotaro berdiri setelah makanannya habis sambil mengelap tangan ke baju.

Pada akhirnya, mereka benar-benar tetap mengurus kebun hingga matahari menyelam. Kotaro memberitahu Asahi untuk ikut menempati bangunan kecil yang dia datangi tadi pagi, walaupun dia jalan duluan meninggalkan Asahi yang berusaha menyeret kaki-kaki lemasnya ke sana. Dia mati rasa, sumpah.

Dia berhasil melemparkan badan ke atas kasur lipat yang telah disediakan usai beberapa menit berjalan. Kotaro sudah terlelap dan mendengkur pelan di kasur sebelah. Sayang, Asahi tidak mampu mengikutinya kali ini. Matanya terpaku pada langit-langit, berusaha terpejam dan menyambut alam mimpi meskipun gagal dua hingga tiga kali. Asahi membalik badan ke kanan, kiri, bahkan mencoba tiarap. Akan tetapi otaknya terus memaksa untuk tetap bangun.

Badannya yang terasa lengket karena keringat juga tidak membantu. Asahi sempat bertanya jika dia bisa mandi, tetapi Kotaro terlalu malas untuk mengarahkannya ke pemandian umum. Terlalu banyak orang dan dia ingin cepat-cepat tidur. Katanya, mereka bisa ke sana di hari libur.

 _Sumpah, manusia menjijikan_. Hidung Asahi mengerucut. Sebagai rubah, dia juga tidak pernah mandi. Namun kaumnya dan manusia tidak mengeluarkan bau yang sama, maaf saja.

Itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi di hutan saat ini? Apakah para _ashireiko_ lain sadar dia menghilang? Akankah mereka cemas atau menyumpahinya tahu rasa? Asahi tidak sempat memikirkannya semalam karena kepalanya terlalu sesak oleh antusiasme dan ketakjuban. Walaupun dia belum merindukan kehidupan lama itu, Asahi merasa dia akan mampu tidur nyenyak andaikan dia berwujud rubah saat ini. Tentram dalam sarangnya yang dingin.

 _Tapi bukankah sangat sepi di sana?_ Hatinya bersuara.

Asahi menghela napas dan membalikkan badan lagi ke kanan, menghadap pintu geser sambil menutup mata rapat-rapat. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan emosi yang lama dikuburnya pelan-pelan naik ke permukaan. Tidak boleh ada ada kesenduan, tidak boleh ada penyesalan. Terutama setelah bertemu Yoshinori.

“Yoshinori,” Asahi membisikkan nama itu kepada angin. Nama yang bunyinya bagai rumah kedua, tetapi mengiris hati secara bersamaan. Asahi benci merasa melankolis, tetapi malam memang sering mengundang perasaan itu datang. Kebahagiaannya yang membendung sejak pagi surut perlahan-lahan, menghilang ditiup embusan angin yang lewat di sela-sela dinding kayu dan pintu semakin nama Yoshinori mendengung dalam kepalanya. Lucu sekali alasannya untuk tersenyum dan meneteskan air mata adalah orang yang sama.

Asahi menggelengkan kepala. Dia sudah di sini; kini saatnya dia harus memikirkan hal-hal yang bahagia saja. Dia berhenti melantunkan nama itu ke udara, menggantinya dengan sebuah untaian doa.

Pada akhirnya, dia berhasil memejamkan mata.

* * *

_Dia mengendap-endap. Sekantung daging mentah dipeluk di depan dada, bergegas dibawa melintasi dua jembatan di atas kolam. Angin musim panas bertiup dan bernyanyi lewat pohon rimbun dan dedaunan, membelai rambut halusnya penuh kasih sayang. Dia berhenti di depan pohon wisteria dan jejeran semak di sekitarnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan-kiri, lalu melongok ke balik semak-semak itu._

_“Rubah kecil?” Dia memanggil._

_Sosok mungil muncul malu-malu dari balik salah satu semak. Dia tersenyum lega ketika melihatnya, lalu berjongkok dan memanggil rubah itu kemari. Tangannya membuka bungkusan yang tadi dia peluk sebelum menumpahkan isinya ke tanah._

_Banyak sekali daging mentah. Si rubah membelalak dan mengendusnya. Ia menatap sosok manusia di depannya, bertanya apa daging-daging itu benar-benar boleh dimakan._

_“Iya, makan saja semuanya.” Sebuah senyum hangat mengembang di wajahnya. “Harus habis, tapi. Aku susah payah mencuri ini dari dapur~”_

_Mata rubah itu berbinar. Awalnya pelan-pelan menggigit salah satu daging mentah, kemudian melahap sisanya dengan puas. Sang manusia terkekeh, mengamatinya makan sambil membelainya begitu halus dan hati-hati. Angin berembus, burung-burung bersiul. Mereka menikmati keheningan nyaman yang diisi oleh orkestra alam._

_Sang rubah makan hingga kenyang. Sehabis membereskan kantungnya, sang manusia mencium rubah mungil itu dan tertawa. “Sampai ketemu lagi. Aku akan membawa sesuatu yang lebih enak esok hari.”_

_Rubah itu pun pergi menghilang._

_Sang manusia bangkit dan berbalik, hendak kembali menuju kamar. Dia baru maju tiga langkah ketika rasa sakit itu menyerangnya. Ia datang tiba-tiba, merayap dari ujung kaki hingga tenggorokan, menekan dadanya._

_Tangannya meraih tenggorokan. Jeritan yang tertahan berbunyi seperti senar instrumen rusak. Sesak, sesak, sesak. Dia tidak mampu bernapas. Mati rasa, dia tidak mampu merasakan tubuhnya, ataupun dunia di sekitarnya. Lutut membentur tanah, suara batuk-batuk mengerikan bersahutan seperti teriakan perang._

_Saat itu dia melihat kobaran api dan sepasang mata yang dikuasai kemurkaan menusuk jiwanya. Langitnya hitam. Kenapa hitam?! Mata itu membesar, membesar. Api melahap udara, membakar paru-parunya. Lengkingan gagak-gagak yang berterbangan di kepalanya memecahkan telinga. Langitnya semakin kelam. Setengah badannya tenggelam dalam kubangan merah._

_Dia tidak merasa tubuhnya jatuh. Dadanya masih sesak dan dia masih sulit mengambil napas. Dia mengulurkan tangan dengan lemah, berusaha merangkak dari tempatnya. Tapi bagaimana? Dia tenggelam! Ada darah. Banyak sekali darah muncrat bersama batuknya. Perlahan dunia mengabur, semakin legam dan jauh. Satu-satunya suara yang berhasil dia tangkap dan terakhir dengar adalah tangisan rubah kecil sebelum kegelapan menelan seutuhnya._

_Yoshinori menutup mata dan tidak membukanya untuk lima hari ke depan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: nama asahi ditulis dengan karakter kanji 光 yang artinya cahaya, jadi arti nama asahi "cahaya pagi" (朝光）. biasanya nama asahi, setahuku, pakai karakter 朝日 yang artinya "matahari pagi". dia nge-share TMI soal arti namanya di fansign, kalau enggak salah!
> 
> **: jadi pas aku riset, bangsawan di zaman heian itu cuma pakai yukata buat mandi. aku enggak menemukan pakaian yang rakyat jelata pakai sehari-hari apa, tapi mereka dulu enggak boleh pakai sutra. makanya selain yang bangsawan di cerita ini, mereka pakai yukata, sementara yang bangsawan cuma mengenakan itu pas mandi.


	6. rahasia

**Asahi cepat beradaptasi** dengan wujud barunya … dia rasa. Dia sudah mulai bisa berlari dengan mudah, mengendalikan sumpit, dan kegiatan remeh lainnya. Dia pikir itu berkat hasrat untuk memanjat tingkat jabatan kerja, karena sudah tiga hari Asahi berjongkok mencabuti rumput tanpa daftar kewajiban yang lain.

Asahi terkesan dia mampu membiarkan tubuh dan pakaiannya dekil karena tanah dan belum mandi hingga kini. Walau jujur, dia beberapa kali mengendap ke kolam untuk membasuh tangan dan muka ketika Kotaro tidak melihat. Beruntung pula Kotaro tidak pernah bekerja di tempat yang sama, selalu berkeliling untuk merapikan segala sisi taman. Itu makan waktu lama.

Satu-satunya hal yang dia sesali adalah Yoshinori. Dia belum melihatnya sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Setiap keluar dari taman, Asahi mencuri pandang beberapa detik ke bangunan utama. Dia juga melakukannya saat jam makan siang, menengok lorong kanan dan kiri. Namun sosok Yoshinori tidak ditemukan di manapun.

Meski begitu, Asahi berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya. Dia tidak ingin pelan-pelan terobsesi dengan Yoshinori. Nanti jadi penyakit; ujung-ujungnya nasib buruk akan menimpa layak kisah-kisah manusia yang dihukum langit.

“Mari pelan-pelan saja, Asahi,” bisiknya pada diri sendiri, di suatu siang yang memanggang kulit. Dia masih berjongkok, masih dengan rumputnya dan keringat yang membanjiri wajah. Asahi mengelapnya dengan punggung tangan.

“Ayo istirahat sebentar!” Kotaro berseru dari kejauhan. Bunyi langkah kaki samarnya perlahan terdengar nyaring selagi berjalan ke arah sini. Asahi menoleh, lantas mengembuskan napas lega melihat dua nasi kepal di tangan Kotaro. Dia tidak perlu menyeret kaki ke dapur.

Asahi mencari batu besar pipih untuk duduk, yang tidak sulit dilakukan karena batu sejenis banyak ditemukan sebagai dekorasi di sini. Berbeda dengan Kotaro yang baik-baik saja merapatkan pantatnya di tanah kering. Oh, sungguh, kenapa dia amat tak kenal kotor? Setidaknya Kotaro mencuci tangan di kolam sebelum melahap nasi kepalnya.

Asahi sendiri mulai fokus terhadap makan siangnya. Bersyukur rasanya Kotaro tidak mengajaknya mengobrol; hari ini Asahi terlalu malas untuk membuka mulut (selain buat menyantap makanan). Nasi kepal kali ini asin dan sedikit keras. Apa belum dikukus sempurna? Bisa juga petugas masaknya kurang menambahkan air. Mereka tak pernah hati-hati mengenai makanan yang dihidangkan ke para pelayan.

Selagi Asahi mengunyah, telinganya menangkap sebuah suara rendah yang memanggil nama Kotaro. Jelas bukan milik Yoshinori; Asahi tetap makan tanpa perlu khawatir jantungnya copot dadakan sementara Kotaro mulai bercakap-cakap dengan orang itu. Apa pun yang mereka bahas, dia tak tertarik.

"... Kak Yoshinori yang memintaku kemari."

Baiklah, mereka menang. Asahi kini tertarik, bahkan menolehkan kepala ke arah sana.

Kotaro tengah berhadapan dengan seorang remaja jangkung bermata sayu yang akan Asahi nilai menggemaskan andai dia tidak menampilkan ekspresi suntuk. Seolah-olah enggan berada di sini. Tidak bisa disalahkan, mataharinya betul-betul membakar di puncak atas. Sementara bocah itu mengenakan  _ sokutai  _ tebal yang konyol dipakai ketika musim panas (alasan kenapa para bangsawan lebih bahagia mengurung diri di di balik pintu kamar masing-masing).

Mata Asahi memindai sebuah kantung kulit di genggaman anak itu, seketika menaikkan alis menyadari betapa familiarnya kantung tersebut. Di mana ia pernah melihatnya?

“Ini buat si rubah,” si anak remaja mengangkat kantung itu hingga sejajar dengan wajah Kotaro. “Kalau dia ada. Aku cuma disuruh memeriksa.”

Kotaro mengembuskan napas pendek dan menggeleng-geleng. “Aku kagum dia belum menyerah.”

Pandangan yang Kotaro tiba-tiba alihkan ke arahnya nyaris membuat Asahi terjungkal ke belakang. Kemudian dia sadar bahwa arah mata Kotaro sebetulnya mengamati semak-semak di belakangnya, alhasil membuat Asahi ikut menoleh. Itu otomatis.

“Sejak pagi tidak ada tanda-tanda hewan apa pun di sini.” Kotaro mengangkat bahu. “Menurutku, ya, rubah itu sudah mati. Di hutan banyak pemburu, dan wajar saja makhluk apa pun tidak akan bertahan lama di lingkungan liar begitu.”

Hidung Asahi berkerut.  _ Daritadi mereka bicara soal aku, ya?  _ Pantas saja dia mengenal kantung yang dibawa si bocah bangsawan. Kalau itu titipan Yoshinori, isinya pasti sejumlah beri segar dan beberapa potongan kecil daging kelinci.

“Jadi tidak ada, kan?” si bocah bangsawan bertanya memastikan. “Ya sudah kalau begitu.”

Asahi melipat kedua bibirnya. Makanan tadi sayang dibuang, tetapi dia tidak bisa mengangkat tangan dan mengaku, “Aku, aku rubah yang dia cari!” Antara dua orang itu akan memandangnya sinting atau melapor kepada Akechi dan memanggil seorang pendeta kemari untuk mengusirnya. Manusia biasanya was-was terhadap keberadaan jelmaan siluman di lingkungan mereka, dan mustahil rasanya menjelaskan bahwa Asahi sudah jadi bagian dari mereka seutuhnya berkat sentuhan dewa tak tenar nama.

Memandangi punggung bocah bangsawan yang menjauh, Kotaro mendesah. “Dia pasti kecewa.”

Alis Asahi terangkat heran. “Anak itu?”

“Hah? Oh, bukan, lah. Yo--Tuan Yoshinori.” Kotaro menggaruk-garuk kepala. Matanya diisi sebuah keraguan saat melirik Asahi, seolah dia akan mengadukannya ke majikan mereka kapan saja karena hampir tidak menggunakan honorifik kepada Yoshi. "Kau lihat sendiri betapa dia … berbeda, kan?"

Dalam sikap ramah tak kenal kastanya dibanding anak-anak pejabat manja lain? Asahi mengangguk. Namun dia merasa Kotaro membicarakan hal lain. "Karena dia punya peliharaan rubah?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu! Maksudku--" Kotaro mengembuskan napas lelah. Dari raut mukanya Asahi sudah tahu bahwa dia dilema mesti melanjutkan perkataannya atau tidak.

Dia mengambil pilihan yang pertama. "Rubah itu temannya. Teman pertama, lebih tepatnya. Em, kautahu anak bangsawan biasanya bersikap seperti apa, bukan?"

"Sombong, tidak tahu malu, dan berbuat semaunya."

Kotaro menelan ludah. "Iya, begitu tepatnya. Mereka juga hanya senang bergaul dengan kelasnya sendiri. Tapi Yoshinori … dia tidak berminat berinteraksi dengan mereka. Sedari kecil dia berusaha menjalin pertemanan dengan pelayan rendahan seperti kami. Dan meskipun kami tahu niatnya baik, sayang sekali kami menolak bicara dengannya. Awalnya."

Oh, Yoshinori pernah cerita soal ini. Setidaknya tiga kali seminggu, dia terus mengeluh tentang anak pengurus kandang kuda yang menolak menatap matanya atau putra tukang kebun--yang Asahi asumsikan adalah Kotaro di depannya ini, sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang pria muda--yang selalu melipir kabur tiap Yoshinori dekati. Kesenjangan di antara kaum kelas atas dan bawah tidak mudah untuk dihilangkan, sekalipun bangsawannya yang memulai.

“Tapi kalian terlihat seperti teman sekarang,” Asahi berkomentar. “Apa kalian teman?”

Mengenai hubungannya yang sekarang dengan para pelayan itu, Yoshinori tidak pernah berbagi kisah. Jadi tidak ada salahnya Asahi bertanya. Dia perlu menimbang jika Kotaro termasuk orang yang pantas dia pedulikan atau tidak.

Kotaro berdengung. “Bisa dibilang. Dia memperbolehkanku berbicara kasual dengannya dan meskipun itu sangat canggung di awal, kami baik-baik saja.”

Asahi menganggut. Itu jawaban yang cukup.

* * *

Tiba juga hari yang Asahi nantikan sejak malam kedua dia menetap di mansion ini. Bukan waktu yang spesial, sebetulnya. Cuma masa istirahat penuh dari kegiatan di mana akhirnya dia dapat mandi dan membersihkan badan.

Sesuai janjinya, Kotaro membawa mereka berdua menuju sebuah “pemandian umum”, yang ternyata bukan tempat khusus bagi masyarakat untuk mandi sama sekali. Cuma sebuah kawasan sungai jernih yang dangkal di hutan, di mana campuran manusia dari jenis kelamin dan usia berbeda berkumpul untuk berendam dan membasuh diri. Berlembar-lembar pakaian telentang di atas bongkahan batu besar, menggantung di dahan pohon, dan di atas tanah.

“Apa?” Kotaro mengangkat alis memandangi raut Asahi yang begitu menghakimi. “Pemandian umum sungguhan mahal, tahu? Terlalu mewah untuk orang-orang seperti kita. Memangnya kau di gunung mandi di mana?”

Asahi berdeham. Aduh, dia mesti bertahan, jangan banyak mengeluh. Dia juga mesti berterima kasih pada Kotaro lantaran sebetulnya lelaki yang lebih tua itu menolak datang awalnya. Dia bilang mandi itu tidak boleh terlalu sering, bisa berbahaya. Pernyataan yang membuat Asahi bertanya-tanya berapa kali setahun orang itu membasuh diri.

“Ah, kami juga mandi di sungai,” Asahi membuka mulut ketika otaknya berhasil memikirkan sebuah alasan atas muka masamnya tadi. “Tapi orangnya … tidak sebanyak ini.”

Kotaro mengangkat bahu. “Yah, kau harus terbiasa.”

Tanpa membantah, Asahi mengangguk dan mengikuti Kotaro yang mulai menuruni dataran tinggi menuju pinggir sungai. Dia berupaya keras agar matanya tidak menangkap orang-orang lain yang meskipun tidak telanjang utuh tetap membuatnya merasa malu. Semenjak jadi manusia, Asahi merasa dia jadi lebih sensitif terhadap bagian tubuh yang normalnya tertutup kain.

Mulut Asahi seketika menganga begitu Kotaro menanggalkan  _ yukata _ -nya ke tanah dan menaruhnya di batu besar. Jangan salah paham, dia mengenakan pakaian dalam. Namun itu tidak membuat melegakan Asahi yang tiba-tiba ragu jika dia sungguhan ingin mandi. Dia lupa kalau dia tak punya baju ganti selain  _ yukata  _ berian Shihogami---yang sayang dipakai rasanya sebagai seragam berkebun.

Itu artinya, dia tak punya pilihan selain ikut bertelanjang dada.

"Jangan bilang kau malu," celetuk Kotaro, seolah menyadari perubahan raut wajah Asahi dan warna merah yang naik hingga telinganya.

Asahi memijat-mijat buku tangan. "Apa aku tidak bisa mandi dengan  _ yukata  _ ini?"

"Kau ini anak gunung atau aristokrat? Memangnya kau ada baju ganti?"

Asahi mengembuskan napas. Baiklah, dia menyerah. “Kalau begitu, tolong jangan lihat.” Permintaannya membuat Kotaro memutar bola mata. Mungkin dia menganggapnya anak gunung yang besar kepala sekarang. Tak kenal status dan semacamnya.

“Kau tidak bisa menggaet wanita kalau malu-malu kemayu begitu,” ujarnya sebelum duluan bercebur ke sungai dangkal itu.

Asahi mendengus. “Wanita, katanya.”

Dia segera menyusul.

Begitu bagian bawah tubuhnya terendam air, Asahi memperhatikan sesaat beberapa pria menggosok-gosok badan mereka dan mengikuti. Akhirnya dia tak merasa kotor lagi, kendati pakaiannya masih terbilang dekil dan bau. Daigoro bilang mereka akan memberinya seragam baru jika yang ada benar-benar rusak. Padahal para pelayan yang bekerja di gedung mansion mendapatkan beberapa potong  _ yukata  _ tambahan … mereka pasti cuma tak mau ada pemandangan kurang sedap di gedung, dan membiarkan para pekebun dan penjaga istal yang jarang dilihat tamu.

Acara mandi mereka usai begitu lekas karena Kotaro menolak berada di sana terlalu lama. Asahi sadar, untuk hari libur mereka yang berikutnya, Kotaro akan enggan diminta kemari lagi. Maka dari itu, semampu mungkin Asahi menanamkan rute perjalanan dalam kepalanya begitu mereka berjalan pulang. Dia janji akan rajin mandi.

* * *

“Memangnya kau bisa mengendarai kuda?”

Asahi belum menanggapi pertanyaan Mahiro si penjaga istal. Ia masih mengamati barisan kuda dan pelana-pelana sederhana mereka dengan cermat. Kenapa mereka terlihat menakutkan meskipun (katanya) jinak?

Ini hari pertama Asahi untuk kembali ke kaki gunung, sekadar mengunjungi sebuah kuil mini di bawah pohon sesuai janjinya kepada Shihogami. Akechi pun sudah memperbolehkannya meminjam salah satu kuda--yang saat ini sedang berupaya dia lakukan--dan membuat beberapa pelayan mengirimnya tatapan aneh sekaligus iri.

Jika kau tanya Asahi, dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya mendapat perlakuan istimewa.

Pasti karena Asahi tidak membuka mulutnya dalam waktu yang agak lama, Mahiro mendesah. “Tidak bisa, bukan?”

Yah, Asahi memang belum pernah naik kuda. “Apa kau berkenan mengantarku?”

“Hah?” Mahiro mengadahkan kepala, menatap langit yang menyemburat lembayung terang. Kumpulan burung gagak berkoak-koak di atas pepohonan, siap menyambut tirai malam untuk menutup hari ini.

Tanpa Mahiro menjawab pun Asahi sudah tahu jawabannya.

“Lupakan saja,” kata Asahi tepat sebelum Mahiro mengungkapkan sesuatu. “Aku jalan kaki saja.”

“Aku tahu kau itu dulu tinggal di gunung, tapi … serius, hampir malam begini?” Mahiro menggeleng-geleng.

Bagi manusia, memang berjalan ke kaki gunung sendirian di kala senja dengan jalan kaki yang makan waktu setengah jam itu agak … terdengar seperti bunuh diri. Bukan hanya hewan-hewan buas yang barangkali menunggu untuk menerkam di luar sana,  _ youkai  _ pengganggu juga banyak bergentayangan di tengah jalan. Walaupun Asahi gentar, pertimbangannya agak riskan.

Oh, tetapi mana yang lebih merugikan? Diganggu setan atau kena murka seorang dewa?

“Tidak apa-apa, aku akan hati-hati.” Asahi membungkuk singkat sebagai tanda pamit. “Kalau aku mati ya mati.”

Ekspresi tidak percaya Mahiro saat itu tidak dapat Asahi lupakan seumur hidup.

* * *

Rupanya tidak seburuk itu. Berjalan kaki, maksudnya. Malahan itu membuat Asahi semakin leluasa menggerakkan fisiknya. Dengan sebuah lentera di tangan kanan (dan pisau yang tersalip di balik  _ yukata _ ), Asahi melangkah enteng melewati pinggir hutan.

Sebetulnya, tatkala melalui jalan yang membelah dua bentangan sawah beberapa meter sebelumnya, Asahi sempat bimbang jika dia mesti meneruskan perjalanan atau kembali saja. Sudut matanya menangkap beberapa  _ youkai  _ yang tidak terlalu dia kenali. Mata mereka seolah melotot mengikuti pergerakannya. Entah apa yang menahan mereka untuk mendekatinya, Asahi tetap bersyukur para  _ youkai  _ itu diam di tempat.

Dia baru mampu bernapas lega saat tiba di depan kuil. Asahi merogoh saku dan memasukkan satu koin tembaga ke dalam  _ saisen-bako-- _ kotak tempat persembahan uang untuk dewa. Kemudian dia membungkuk dalam selama dua kali sambil mengingat-ingat cara manusia seringkali berdoa. Setelah ini, bertepuk tangan juga dua kali dan berdoa dalam batin.

_ Aku harus berdoa apa?  _ Keinginannya sudah terkabul … yang terbesar kedua, pula.  _ Kuharap Yoshinori bisa sembuh, kalau itu mungkin. _

“Eh, aku tidak bisa mengabulkan itu.”

Asahi terperanjat. Bukan salahnya doanya tiba-tiba terpotong akibat mendongak menatap sosok mungil yang bertengger di dahan pohon. Kakinya menjuntai dan bergoyang main-main, matanya penuh penilaian yang tak dapat Asahi tebak maksudnya.

Situasi ini … persis seperti saat kali pertama Asahi kemari. Kecuali sekarang sosok itu tidak mengenakan pakaian mewahnya, hanya  _ yukata  _ sederhana yang masih terlihat lebih baik dibanding milik Asahi.

“Tuan Shihogami?” Asahi mengerjapkan mata.

“Memang siapa lagi?” Sang dewa melompat ke bawah. Lama-lama Asahi menganggap pohon besar itu merupakan huniannya. Tiap dewa punya teritorium masing-masing.

Asahi memiringkan kepala. Wilayahnya atau bukan, untuk apa Shihogami menampakkan diri lagi di depannya? Di tengah doanya pula. Apa Asahi harus melanjutkan ibadahnya atau tidak?

“Aku sedang kebosanan, kalau itu menjawab pertanyaanmu,” celetuk Shihogami tiba-tiba. Asahi mesti terbiasa dengan dewa yang suka mengintip isi kepala orang ini.

Shihogami melanjutkan, “Aku tidak bicara dengan siapa pun selama seminggu ini, bayangkan! Bukan berarti aku tidak punya teman, tentu saja tidak. Tapi rata-rata dari mereka juga dewa minor dan sebagian besar sudah  _ poof!  _ Menghilang.”

Lagi-lagi Asahi tidak yakin mesti merespon apa. Sok akrab bukan kepribadian yang ia sangka dari seorang dewa.

Shihogami mendengus. “Aku cuma mau bicara."

Asahi melipat bibir ke dalam. "Em, kenapa?"  _ Doaku bagaimana? Ritualnya belum selesai. _

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Asahi tidak perlu membuka mulut untuk menyahutnya. Shihogami sudah tahu sendiri apa yang dia pikirkan. Seperti saat ini, lagi-lagi, "Iya, maaf memotong ibadahmu. Selesaikan dulu, sana, baru kita bicara."

Asahi menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin.

Tanpa mengerti alasan Shihogami bersikeras berbincang dengannya, Asahi berdiri kaku. Mata melirik ke manapun selain dewa itu, sementara Shihogami malah memindainya tajam dari ujung rambut hingga jempol sambil mendengung. Sungguh, apa yang terlintas di kepalanya?

"Hasil karyaku bagus juga," kata Shihogami akhirnya.

Asahi mengerjap-ngerjap. "Apa?"

“Mukamu ini,” Shihogami memegang dagu Asahi, menggerakkannya ke berbagai arah sementara korban perlakuannya terima-terima saja. Memang Asahi bisa protes? “Aku belum sempat memerhatikan mukamu waktu kuubah dulu. Maaf kau kutinggalkan di pinggir jalan waktu itu, ya. Ada panggilan darurat.”

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Shihogami mengerucut masam. “Bajumu bau, omong-omong. Bangsawan itu tidak memberimu pakaian ganti, ya?”

Asahi menggeleng.

Shihogami berdecak. “Tidak kaget, tapi tetap saja menyebalkan. Oh, ya, bagaimana kabar tuan muda kesayanganmu itu?”

Ada firasat mendalam bahwa Shihogami selama ini mengawasi kehidupannya, apa pun alasannya. Asahi takkan pernah lupa apa pesan sang dewa kepadanya sesaat sebelum dia mengubahnya menjadi manusia. Sesuatu tentang menghabiskan waktu sebaik mungkin dengan _ nya _ . Lagi pula, Shihogami tahu tentang keinginannya menjadi manusia sekalipun Asahi tidak secara spesifik berdoa kepadanya. Memangnya sembarang dewa dapat mendengar panjatan harapan makhluk mana saja? Meragukan.

“Terakhir kali sehat,” Asahi menjawab sembari mengirim pandangan curiga kepada Shihogami. Presetan jika dia menyinggung perasaannya. “Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya seminggu ini.”

Tanpa menyahut Shihogami menganggut. Tampaknya ia menyelam ke pikirannya sendiri, membunyikan dengungan yang menyimpan jutaan rahasia. Isi kepalanya sulit untuk disingkap.

Akhirnya, Shihogami membuka mulut, walaupun yang dia katakan selanjutnya sungguh mencengangkan. “Aku boleh minta tolong?”

Seorang dewa minta tolong kepada rubah tak berdaya yang dikabulkan permintaannya untuk menjadi manusia oleh tangan dewa itu sendiri. Skenario yang amat masuk akal!

Shihogami tidak memberi ruang bagi Asahi untuk sempat menjawab, “Kauharus laporkan kondisi lelaki itu padaku tiap kemari.”

Asahi memicingkan mata. Dewa ini bukan figur agung yang secara acak datang ke kehidupannya. Keuntungan mutualisme, tuturnya dulu. Shihogami mengaku dia membutuhkan doanya untuk bertahan, tetapi mengapa Asahi merasa ada lebih alasan dari yang pernah diungkapkannya dulu?

“Kenapa kau tidak lakukan sendiri?” kata Asahi. “Bukannya kau dewa?”

Kobaran dingin di mata Shihogami cukup untuk mengatupkan mulut Asahi rapat-rapat. Rahasia lagi. Lebih banyak rahasia semakin Asahi menembakkan rentetan pertanyaan.

“Kubilang situasinya agak sulit di  _ atas _ ,” ujar Shihogami tenang. “Dan itu bukan urusanmu.”

Sambil meneguk ludah, Asahi mengangguk. Mungkin lantaran penampilan Shihogami kurang lebih seperti anak seusianya, Asahi jadi bernyali untuk bersikap lancang. Atau darah pemberontak mengakar kental di nadinya. Dia dipanggil yang paling aneh di antara  _ ashireiko  _ bukan karena menghormati aturan, ingat?

“Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau pulang,” ucap Shihogami, yang sebetulnya terdengar mengusir di telinga Asahi. “Para  _ youkai  _ takkan mengganggumu. Kau sudah kuberkati, semacam itulah.”

_ Oh, jadi karena itu.  _ Asahi mengingat-ingat para makhluk yang hanya menatap tetapi tidak mendekatinya di jalan persawahan.

Asahi baru akan berpamitan, sekadar basa-basi dan semacamnya. Namun Shihogami sudah menghilang seolah bergabung bersama udara dan angin. Asahi bahkan tak sadar kapan dia perginya.

Sementara itu di tangan Asahi yang tak membawa lentera, sekantung kain tiba-tiba ada dalam genggamannya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haiiiii! maaf aku telat sekali update ini TT deadline-ku sudah selesai, tapi ternyata masih ada yang mesti dikerjakan :) dan um, laporan magang juga harus kutulis. shhshs aku berusaha menulis ini dengan otak yang berasap, jadi kuharap isinya bisa dipahami. AAAAAA


	7. teman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hai, hai, hai. maaf aku lambat update TT enggak ada alasan, aku cuma banyak fanfik lain yang kupublikasi di twitter, ehe.

**Asahi boleh memegang** sapu sekarang, yang mana kedengaran konyol dan memang bukan sebuah pencapaian besar. Namun cobalah jadi dirinya, berjongkok selama minggu-minggu pertama bekerja hanya untuk menarik rumput-rumput liar dari permukaan bumi. Ketika Kotaro memberinya sapu itu untuk membersihkan taman, rasanya seperti dianugerahi batu mulia dari sang Kaisar.

“Kotaro- _ san _ !” Mata Asahi dipenuhi binar suka cita ketika memanggil rekannya. “Apa ini artinya aku naik pangkat?”

Kotaro memberinya pandangan aneh, tetapi pada detik ini Asahi sudah terbiasa menerimanya. “Kalau itu membuatmu senang?”

Memikirkan rasa penatnya akan sedikit berkurang, tentu saja Asahi senang.

“Aku akan bersih-bersih di sebelah sana, kalau begitu,” jempol Kotaro menunjuk sisi lain taman di belakangnya. “Tidak apa-apa, kan, kutinggal sendiri? Nanti makan siang aku ke sini.”

Jawaban Asahi yang berupa anggukan singkat cukup untuk membuat Kotaro pergi seketika.

Kedua sudut bibir Asahi mengukir senyum puas yang tipis. Banyak dedaunan kering berserakan di sini … yang artinya juga banyak pekerjaan. Asahi mulai menyapu mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah keranjang jerami. 

Walaupun sudah sempat gembira, Asahi jadi bertanya-tanya apa dia akan melakukan ini seumur hidup dan tidak akan pernah diberi kesempatan untuk bicara dengan Yoshinori lagi. Lihat saja, tiap hari dia menetap di kebun sampai hari libur.

“Sudah kubilang pelan-pelan. Sabar,” tegur Asahi terhadap lamunannya. “Ah, tapi ini sudah beberapa hari sejak ketemu dulu. Apa boleh aku mengeluh sekarang?”

Sapu Asahi menggeser beberapa daun lagi. “Apa aku menyusup saja? Jangan, terlalu menyeramkan dan tercela. Kalau tertangkap basah mereka bisa menghukummu.”

Tiba-tiba, telinganya menangkap sebuah bunyi kekehan yang terdengar sangkut di tenggorokan. Kepala Asahi sontak tertoleh ke belakang kirinya, sumber suara tersebut. Hanya ada jejeran semak buah beri.

Alis Asahi pun terangkat. Apa ini? Jangan bilang ada  _ youkai  _ menyusup ke sini pagi-pagi.

Setelah mengeratkan genggaman pada sapu, Asahi mengendap-endap ke arah semak-semak itu. Siap untuk menyerang makhluk apa pun yang ada di sana andaikan ia berbahaya.

Alangkah terkejutnya dia tatkala menemukan Yoshinori, dalam balutan  _ yukata  _ hijau muda, berbaring di atas rerumputan dengan lengan yang dilipatnya ke belakang kepala. Alih-alih tampak sama kaget, ekspresi Yoshinori terlihat seperti anak-anak yang tertangkap basah sudah berbuat nakal.

Sapu Asahi jatuh menimpa lantai. “E-eh--”

“Ssh!” Yoshinori sudah bangkit. Tidak berdiri, cuma duduk saja. Yang membuat Asahi ingin berteriak adalah tangannya yang seenaknya menggapai pergelangan tangan Asahi. Gawat, jantungnya mulai menari. “Jangan ke mana-mana. Jangan kasih tahu siapa pun aku di sini!"

“Anda … Anda tidak boleh di sini, kan, sebetulnya?”

Asahi bermaksud bertanya secara tulus, tetapi Yoshinori terlihat tersinggung. Tidak mengejutkan, mengingat wajah terkhianatinya ketika Daigoro dulu menegaskannya untuk kembali ke kamar. Yoshinori pasti berpikir semua orang punya keinginan sama untuk mengurungnya di sana hingga membusuk jadi tulang belulang.

"Tidak akan saya laporkan, jadi tolong lepas tangan saya," pinta Asahi.

“Kau janji?”

“Iya”

“Ada sayarat lain.” Mata Yoshinori berkilat diliputi keseriusan. “Berhenti menggunakan bahasa formal kepadaku.”

“Baik.” Asahi mengembuskan napas. Pergelangan tangannya terasa tergelitik. Bisakah dia langsung menariknya saja? “Yoshinori, tolong lepaskan tanganku.”

Daripada membebaskan tangan Asahi, Yoshinori malah melongo. Pasti tidak menyangka Asahi akan memenuhi kemauannya secepat itu.

Tangan Asahi yang bebas terangkat dan menunjuk pergelangannya yang masih terperangkap. “Um?” Barulah setelah itu Yoshinori menarik kembali tangannya.

“Maaf,” cicit Yoshinori. “Aku agak kaget kau menurut seenteng itu. Padahal waktu kita pertama bertemu kau amat pemalu. Dan uh, maaf juga sudah menertawakanmu.”

“Hah, kapan?” Kemudian, Asahi teringat alasannya menemukan Yoshinori di sini adalah karena dia mendengar suara tawa sebelumnya. Serta-merta rona merayap ke seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Memalukan. Tanpa konteks, gumaman-gumamannya tadi pasti seperti lanturan tidak jelas dari perspektif Yoshinori.

Yoshinori megap-megap. “Eh, sungguh, maafkan aku! Itu, anu … aku pikir itu lucu--maksudku menggemaskan.”

Tidak … tidak membantu, hanya membuatnya semakin malu. Tangan Asahi meraih sapu di tanah dan kembali menggenggamnya erat-erat. Lupakan soal akhirnya kesempatan untuk bicara dengan Yoshinori ada tepat di depan mata, lebih baik Asahi lompat ke kolam saja daripada menambah impresi konyol.

_ Tapi dia menyebutmu menggemaskan, bukan konyol. _

Asahi hampir menampar pipi sendiri.

“Kau akan kembali bekerja?” Yoshinori bertanya.

“Memang menurutmu apa lagi? Duduk manis menunggu Kotaro membawa makan siang?” balas Asahi sedikit tajam. Uh, dia tidak bermaksud begitu. Hanya masih agak sensitif saja.

Yoshinori terlihat seperti merasa bersalah. Setelah Asahi perhatikan baik-baik, wajahnya lumayan pucat hari ini. Seharusnya dia memang tidak sedang berkeliaran di taman, kalau begitu.

Asahi melipat bibir. Yoshinori akan benci diminta masuk kembali ke  _ shinden.  _ Lagi pula, Asahi juga tak tega membiarkannya bersedu-sedan sendirian di dalam sana. “Apa kau mau kutemani?”

Sebuah jeda. Mulut Yoshinori sudah terbuka lagi tanpa kata yang terucap. Matanya membulat tak percaya. “Apa?”

“Seharian di kamar pasti sepi, kan, rasanya? Kau juga pernah bilang di dalam sana sunyi.” Asahi mengembuskan napas. “Aku tidak tahu kenapa Daigoro melarangmu keras keluar. Kurasa demi kebaikanmu, tapi menurutku kau terlihat … terkekang. Maaf.”

“Tidak ada yang memberitahumu tentangku, ya?”

Asahi menggeleng. Sejauh ini sandiwaranya lancar, kan? Setidaknya dia jujur bahwa tak seorang pun memberitahunya alasan kenapa Yoshinori jarang keluar bangunan.

Yoshinori merenung sebentar, seakan sedang menimbang jika dia mesti menumpahkan sebuah penjelasan kepada Asahi atau tidak. Dia memilih yang kedua, “jadi, kau sungguh mau menemaniku?”

“Sebentar saja, tetapi.” Dusta. Asahi ingin lama-lama. “Kalau Kotaro menemukan area ini masih kotor dia akan membunuhku.”

Yoshinori tertawa. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk rerumputan di sebelah kirinya. “Sini berbaring.”

Awalnya Asahi ragu. Selain karena dia cukup bau dan bajunya dekil penuh noda, berada tepat di sisi Yoshinori mungkin bisa mengancam jantungnya untuk berhenti. Namun melihat Yoshinori menahan kekecewaan yang tumbuh perlahan saat Asahi belum bergerak juga, dia segera melompat ke sana.

Yoshinori ikut berbaring di sebelahnya. “Lihat,” katanya dengan sebuah cengiran lebar. Tangan menunjuk ke atas, di mana pohon wisteria meneduhi mereka dari cahaya pagi. “Sinar matahari yang menyelip di celah-celah bunga itu cantik sekali, bukan? Sebenarnya lebih bagus saat siang hari karena cahayanya ada di puncak, tapi saat itu pasti panas cuacanya.”

Menurut Asahi, pemandangan itu biasa saja. Dia pernah melihat hamparan danau berkilauan dan padang bunga di hutan. Namun mendengar suara Yoshinori yang berseri-seri, Asahi merasa dia tersihir dan seketika tampilan sederhana itu pun jadi tampak seperti nirwana di matanya.

“Kau dari gunung, kan?” tanya Yoshinori riang. “Apa yang biasa kaulihat di sana?”

“Hutan,” jawab Asahi spontan. “Dan um, danau. Ada sungai, padang rumput, ladang bunga … beberapa hewan liar seperti kelinci dan rubah.”

“Rubah!” Kedua netra Yoshinori berhambur kelap-kelip. Wajahnya tertoleh menempelkan pandangan ke Asahi, membuatnya sedikit kikuk. “Tahu, tidak? Dulu ada rubah kecil yang sering kemari. Aku membawanya dari hutan saat keluarga kami berburu karena dia terluka parah. Saat sudah sembuh, dia kubebaskan, tapi anehnya dia tetap main ke sini tiap hari.”

Hidung Asahi tiba-tiba terasa gatal. “Hmm. Mungkin dia merasa berutang padamu.”

“Menurutku dia suka padaku.”

Tambah gatal. Yoshinori tidak salah, tetapi kenapa mendengar kata “suka” sebagai manusia terasa begitu aneh di telinga Asahi? Dengar, dia tahu dia rubah di cerita itu. Dan memang dia suka padanya, tapi … ya, kau paham, kan? Karena Yoshinori manusia yang baik hati!  _ Youkai  _ manapun (yang baik) akan menyukainya.

_ Sebentar. Aku ini sedang menjustifikasi apa?  _ Asahi menggeleng-geleng.

“Jadi, uh ….” Asahi berdeham. “Jadi yang kaucari tempo lalu adalah rubah itu?”

Yoshinori mengangguk kecil. “Dia sudah lama tidak ke sini. Sudah empat bulan, kurang lebih. Aku khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi padanya di luar sana ….”

Ingin Asahi menghiburnya dengan mengatakan bahwa rubah itu baik-baik saja. Namun itu takkan berarti apa-apa. Yoshinori pasti tetap merasa cemas, sekalipun yang dia katakan merupakan sebuah kejujuran.

“Kuharap dia akan ke sini lagi,” adalah satu-satunya yang bisa Asahi pikirkan untuk katakan.

“Hmm,” Yoshinori berdengung. Helaian rambutnya bergoyang diterpa angin. Dia menyingkirkan kelopak bunga wisteria tiap mereka mendarat di wajahnya. “Kamu sedikit aneh, Asahi. Kamu sadar, tidak?”

“A-aneh?”

“Bukan dalam artian yang jelek!” Yoshinori terkekeh. “Maksudku kau unik. Kau tidak menertawakan atau menganggapku konyol karena mencari-cari rubah liar yang mungkin tidak penting di mata orang lain. Kau juga tidak menghakimi anak bangsawan sepertiku berbaring di tanah seperti ini. Oh, iya, bukankah kau bilang dulunya kau seekor rubah?”

Ingin Asahi memaki diri yang terlalu mudah merasa malu. “A-aku anak gunung. Berteman dengan hewan itu biasa, kok.”

“Benarkah?” Yoshinori mengerjap-ngerjap. “Menyenangkan sekali.”

“Begitu, ya?”

“Tidak ada aturan rumit yang mengekangmu,” kata Yoshinori. Sebuah kerutan tipis muncul di antara alisnya. “Manusia mempersulit banyak hal. Seperti tingkat kelas sosial kita. Kenapa aku tidak boleh berteman dengan anak-anak seusiaku di sini hanya karena perbedaan status? Padahal aku melihat mereka tiap hari. Kenapa aku harus bermain dengan kaum bangsawan yang sombong dan membosankan? Aku tidak suka mereka.

“Menurutmu aku aneh, Asahi?” Yoshi bertanya di akhir monolognya. “Mereka bilang begitu.”

“Iya,” jawab Asahi datar. Namun cepat-cepat ditambahkannya, “Bukan dalam artian jelek.”

Sudut mata Asahi menangkap senyum yang mengembang di paras Yoshinori. Menular, karena bibirnya jadi ikut tersenyum.

“Aku rasa kita tidak begitu berbeda.” Yoshinori mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi, memandangi cahaya dari sela-sela jarinya. “Mengutip pertanyaanku waktu kita pertama bertemu: apa kau mau jadi temanku?”

Apa katanya? Ini kemajuan! Asahi harap dia tidak salah dengar. Dan memang tidak! Tidak, kan?

_ Yoshinori mengajakku berteman.  _ Asahi mesti melipat bibir untuk menahan cengirannya.  _ Aku bisa berinteraksi dengannya lebih mudah! _

“Te-tentu,” Asahi menepuk-nepuk pipinya tanpa peduli akan dianggap ganjil lagi. “Apa aku harus ke bangunan utama tiap hari atau apa?”

Tawa Yoshinori meledak. “Sayangnya tidak bisa. Tapi aku akan ke sini sering-sering~ Aku juga mau bertemu Kotaro.”

Asahi mengangguk-angguk.

Percakapan mereka berlangsung hingga hampir tengah hari. Hati Asahi menghangat melihat Yoshinori banyak tertawa karena obrolan mereka. Akhirnya dia melihatnya gembira lagi, dan itu yang terpenting. Sayang sekali jadwal kerja Asahi jadi penghalang terbesar mereka lanjut bercakap-cakap. Sempat dia panik ketika menyadari Kotaro mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi untuk makan siang.

“Kalau begitu, aku juga harus undur diri sebelum mereka mencariku.” Yoshinori menepuk-nepuk debu dan pasir dari pakaiannya. Sebelum pergi, dia memaparkan sebuah senyum cerah terakhir kali. “Sampai jumpa entah kapan, Asahi.”

Malu-malu Asahi pun balas tersenyum. Tangannya kembali menggenggam tangkai sapu dengan erat. “Sampai jumpa entah kapan.”

Setelah satu helaan napas panjang, Asahi kembali ke mode bekerja sebelum Kotaro tiba dan memakinya.


	8. hubungan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii, maaf aku lambat *update* ya (kalau kalian masih baca ahaha). agak susah mengumpulkan motivasi dan akhir-akhir ini sekali mengetik aku cuma bisa menambahkan sedikit kalimat :') jadi memang prosesnya tiap hari lambat sekali. huhu
> 
> cw // mention of blood ; minor violence description

_ Nyaris sekujur tubuh Asahi basah kuyup dan dekil berlari di tanah licak dan diguyur rintik-rintik hujan. Berbagai lolongan menyakitkan di kejauhan mencegahnya berhenti walau sebentar, mengabaikan salah satu kakinya yang perih karena terluka. Sebab bila berhenti, habislah sudah. Hanya kematian menanti. _

_ Kaki-kakinya tak lagi berlari ketika sebuah tebing warna-warni muncul di depan mata. Tidak, bukan tebing. Ia tak setinggi itu. Lalu apa? Asahi tak pernah melihatnya. “Tebing”aneh itu tampak lemah dan sedikit bergoyang diterpa angin. Tidak tebal juga, dia rasa bisa dikelilingi. Apakah itu gunung? Puncaknya terlihat agak runcing menusuk awan, tetapi mencapai kaki langit pun tidak. _

_ Bisakah dia bersembunyi di baliknya? _

_ Terseok-seok Asahi maju menuju sisi lain gunung aneh itu. Setelah disadari, bukankah bentuknya terlalu rata dan bersudut? Tanjakannya pun tidak miring, tetapi lurus ke atas. _

_ Tubuh Asahi membeku di tempat dengan mendadak tatkala mencapai ujung gunung itu. Ada makhluk  _ itu.  _ Sosok tinggi besar yang mirip seperti kelompok yang sudah berbuat kerusakan di belakang, memporak-porandakan sarang dan membunuh keluarganya. Dia berdiri di tegak memantau ke depan dan kejauhan. _

_ Adrenalin terbasuh dari dalam diri Asahi. Kekalutan menguasainya sekarang, membuatnya kesulitan bergerak. Seolah kaki-kakinya telah menjadi batu dan mengakar di bagian tanah terdalam. Setidaknya dia masih belum sepenuhnya mengitari gunung aneh itu dan berada di luar jangkauan penglihatan si makhluk. Namun Asahi tetap harus cepat pergi sebelum mereka menyadarinya! _

_ Kemudian, muncul sebuah suara. Asalnya pun dari sisi lain gunung, tetapi Asahi tak dapat melihat siapa gerangannya. Jangan katakan … jangan katakan ada lebih dari satu makhluk itu di sekitar sini. Dari mana asalnya mereka? Kenapa bermunculan di hutan ini?! _

_ “Kapan kita bisa pulang?” Suara itu berkata, membuat Asahi terasa semakin kecil di tempatnya. “Ini sangat membosankan. Setidaknya izinkan aku bermain mencari anak sungai atau lapangan bunga.” _

_ “Saya takutkan itu tidak diizinkan.” Ada suara lain menyahut. Lebih berat dan terdengar sedikit parau. Asahi bergidik. Mereka datang dalam rombongan besar. “Berbahaya bila Tuan pergi sendiri ke tengah hutan. Bisa-bisa tersasar dan mesti kami cari hingga malam.” _

_ “Terus kenapa aku diajak kemari kalau begitu?” Suara pertama terdengar jengkel. _

_ Telinga Asahi menangkap embusan napas pendek. “Untuk ikut berburu. Tetapi Tuan malah marah-marah dan merajuk, malah memilih diam di sini.” _

_ “Itu karena Ayahanda menipuku! Bilangnya ingin rekreasi, tetapi malah memburu hewan liar dengan dalih bersenang-senang dan olahraga. Bersenang-senang, Daigo- _ san!  _ Kejam sekali, tidakkah menurutmu begitu? Menyenangkan hati dengan membunuh makhluk-makhluk yang kita makan saja tidak. Ayahanda hanya mau kulit atau kepalanya diawetkan sebagai hiasan.” _

_ “Itu tradisi namanya, Tuan Yoshinori. Apa pun pendapat Anda soal ini tidak akan mengubah apa pun.” _

_ “Mungkin kalian harus belajar bahwa beberapa omong kosong yang kalian panggil tradisi itu lebih baik dibuang daripada dipertahankan.” _

_ Ingin sekali Asahi menangis mendengar percakapan makhluk-makhluk itu. Pembataian keluarganya hanya ajang bersenang-senang bagi mereka? Akankah mereka menguliti dan memenggal mayat keluarganya, kalau begitu? Kejam sekali. Jahat, biadab, terkutuk! _

_ Hati Asahi menjerit. Andai dia sudah dewasa dan lebih kuat, dia mampu melindungi keluarganya. Atau setidaknya membalaskan dendam mereka. Namun saat ini, dia hanyalah  _ ashireiko  _ muda yang tak berdaya. Lemah dan hanya mampu melarikan diri. _

_ Asahi benci dirinya sendiri. _

_ “Bolehkah aku berkeliling di sekitar sini saja, kalau begitu?” Suara yang pertama kembali melantun. “Kau bisa mengawasiku. Silakan tegur aku saat kau merasa aku melangkah terlalu jauh.” _

_ Ada jeda yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya suara kedua bicara lagi dengan nada mengalah, “Baiklah.” _

_ Asahi tidak sempat memikirkan ke arah mana suara yang pertama akan menjelajah sekitarnya, sehingga tak ada waktu baginya untuk kabur ketika sosok suara itu muncul tiba-tiba dari balik gunung. Beberapa meter di depannya. Asahi membelalak, pun dengan makhluk di depannya. _

_ “Anak rubah,” sosok itu berkata. _

_ Wujudnya berbeda dengan gerombolan makhluk penghancur itu. Dia lebih kecil, pendek. Wajahnya bulat dengan sepasang mata yang berbinar-binar. Tatapannya tak tajam ataupun mengancam. Tak ada senjata aneh di tangannya. _

_ Tetap saja Asahi gemetar ketakutan di tempat dan ingin lari. Namun luka di kaki-kakinya sudah telanjur semakin parah. Perih sekali saat dia mencoba untuk bergerak. _

_ Sosok itu membulatkan mata. Entah apa yang dilihatnya. Kemudian, datang makhluk lain yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan rupa yang lebih tegas dan galak. Dia juga menyadari kehadiran Asahi dan mengangkat alisnya. _

_ “Daigo- _ san _ , itu anak rubah, kan?” Sosok yang kecil mengerutkan dahi. “Dia terluka.” _

_ “Mungkin dia salah satu rubah yang diburu rombongan ayah Anda dan berhasil kabur.” _

_ Ayahnya, dia bilang. Dua makhluk ini memang salah satu dari mereka! _

_ Tiba-tiba makhluk yang lebih kecil tadi mendekati Asahi. Asahi terlonjak, hampir melompat pergi saat lupa kaki-kakinya masih belum dapat digerakkan dengan leluasa. Habislah sudah. Rubah kecil itu pun menciut di tempat, siap menjemput nasib buruknya. _

_ “Ssh, ssh,” sosok itu perlahan berjongkok dan menyentuh punggung Asahi perlahan-lahan. “Tenang, aku takkan menyakitimu.” _

_ Asahi memandang kedua netra sosok itu yang menatapnya balik dengan iba. Mengapa dia terlihat sedih untuk Asahi? Bukannya dia bagian dari para penghancur itu? _

_ Sosok itu mengembuskan napas singkat. “Maafkan aku. Ayahku pasti memburu sarangmu. Izinkan aku mengobatimu, setidaknya, untuk membayar sedikit dosa kami.” _

_ Mata Asahi belum lepas darinya yang kini terisak pelan. Apa dia menangis? Kenapa? Harusnya Asahi yang begitu. _

_ Asahi pasrah saat sosok itu mengangkatnya perlahan-lahan. Sudahlah, bila memang waktunya mati, lebih baik dia menjemputnya secara ikhlas dan damai. Namun itu hanya pikiran Asahi belaka, sebab sosok itu kini menggendongnya dalam lengan sambil mengusap-usap punggung Asahi penuh welas asih. _

_ “Jangan takut. Sudah kubilang aku takkan menyakitimu, kan?” Sosok itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Hangat sekali, Asahi merasa sedikit tenang sebabnya. “Ayo masuk ke tendaku.” _

Tenda.  _ Jadi itu nama gunung aneh itu. Waktu mereka masuk ke dalamnya, tempat itu tidak gelap ataupun lembab. Sedikit remang-remang, memang, tetapi sama sekali tak menyeramkan. Ada banyak benda-benda yang Asahi tak kenali pula; tak pernah dilihatnya di hutan. _

_ “Namaku Yoshinori,” sosok itu memperkenalkan diri. “Apa kau punya nama?” _

Asahi.  _ Inginnya Asahi jawab demikian, tetapi firasatnya mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya dia tak berbicara pada Yoshinori ini meskipun dia sudah menolongnya. Dia masih harus tetap waspada. _

_ Akan tetapi, senyum Yoshinori hari itu membuat Asahi amat sulit untuk menaruh curiga padanya. _

* * *

Dua hari setelah pertemuannya dengan Yoshinori, Asahi menemukan lelaki itu di balik semak-semak yang sama dan dalam posisi yang sama pula. Yoshinori melambai-lambaikan tangan saat mata mereka bertemu, memasang senyum cerah klasiknya.

Seperti waktu itu, pegangan tangan Asahi pada sapu mengerat.

“Masih kerja?” tanya Yoshinori.

Kepala Asahi mendongak menghadap matahari. Belum terlalu tinggi posisinya. Kemudian, dia beralih lagi pada Yoshinori. “Jam istirahatku masih agak lama.”

“Begitu, ya? Padahal waktu itu hitungannya kau membolos, bukan, karena menemaniku saat masih jam kerja?”

Bersemulah wajah Asahi, dan lagi-lagi Yoshinori bangkit duduk dengan panik. “Maaf, maaf!” serunya. “Bukan maksudku menudingmu pelayan yang buruk, tentu saja! Maksudku adalah--”

Tawa Asahi pecah memotong ucapan Yoshinori. Mata Yoshinori pun berkedip-kedip bingung menatapnya.

“Aku tidak tersinggung. Yang kau katakan benar,” ucap Asahi sambil tersenyum. Dia mulai menyapu dedaunan kering di sekitar situ. Pelan-pelan supaya tak beres dalam waktu cepat sehingga dia mesti berpindah tempat meninggalkan Yoshinori.

Telinganya menangkap Yoshinori mendengung, sepertinya memikirkan harus mengobrol apa hari itu. “Hei, apa kau pernah bertemu sepupuku di sini?”

_ Sepupu?  _ Mata Asahi melirik Yoshinori. Sejak kapan sepupunya tinggal di mansion ini?

Akan tetapi dia teringat anak muda yang datang kemari membawa titipan makanan untuk rubah dari Yoshinori. Mungkinkah dia? “Kau memintanya ke sini sebelumnya?”

“Benar!” Mata Yoshinori berbinar-binar. “Berarti kalian pernah bertemu. Mau kukenalkan nanti? Dia anak yang sangat manis, aku suka padanya. Bisa dibilang dia satu-satunya temanku di dalam bangunan utama.”

Sebetulnya Asahi tak tertarik pada manusia manapun selain Yoshinori, tetapi dia tetap mengangguk karena tak mau mengecewakannya.

Yoshinori terlihat begitu senang. “Baguslah! Haruto namanya. Ayahnya yang menolong dan membawamu kemari. Kalian sama-sama pemalu dan agak pendiam, mungkin kalian akan cocok berteman.”

Asal Yoshinori senang, Asahi mengiyakan. Dan memang Yoshinori amat gembira sampai langsung membawa Haruto kemari setelah jam makan siang. Asahi membungkukkan badan canggung-canggung saat mereka bertatapan, pun dengan Haruto.

Sejauh percakapan singkat mereka, Asahi menemukan bahwa Haruto tidak buruk. Dia mungkin masih memandang kesenjangan kelas di antara mereka, tetapi anak itu tidak kelewat sombong atau semacamnya. Mungkin keluarga Kanemoto-Watanabe ini sudah terlatih menjadi dermawan dan rendah hati sejak mereka dikutuk.

Oh, kita akan bahas perihal kutukan itu lain hari.

Seiring waktu pun Asahi mampu mengobrol lancar dengan Haruto. Memang mereka agak mirip, walau Asahi masih menjaga-jaga tembok di antara mereka. Enggan membangun hubungan yang terlalu dalam dengan manusia lain.

“Kuharap kalian bisa berteman dan menghabiskan waktu bersama saat aku tak ada,” kata Yoshinori sambil menyeringai. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap menyadari perkataannya barusan. “Eh, maksudku kalau misalkan aku tidak boleh keluar kamar! Berarti, kan, aku tidak ada di taman ini. Begitu, haha.”

Asahi tersenyum kecut. Haruto sepertinya juga menangkap arti lain dari kalimat yang pertama (meskipun maksud Yoshinori bukan itu) sehingga wajahnya mengerucut masam.

“Kakak, kan, memang tidak boleh ke mana-mana sebetulnya,” komentar Haruto.

Seolah Haruto tak pernah membuka mulutnya, Yoshinori mengabaikan anak itu. “Ah, andai kita punya taman yang lebih besar. Rasanya aku sudah menjelajahi tiap sudut area mansion ini sampai bosan.”

“Kakak apa?” Haruto berkedip-kedip. Wajahnya jadi agak pucat. “Sejak kapan? Jangan terlalu sering berkeliaran!”

Tawa Yoshinori meledak. Sepertinya Haruto satu-satunya manusia yang takkan membuatnya kesal jika memperingatkannya untuk jangan ke sana kemari dan ini-itu. Anggaplah Daigoro yang mengatakan itu tadi padanya, Yoshinori pasti sudah merajuk sejak awal.

Mata Asahi melekat pada dua sepupu yang mulai bersenda gurau itu. Ah, bukan. Haruto mengomel, sementara Yoshinori terus tertawa sambil berkata, “Tenanglah, aku takkan mati cuma karena jalan-jalan sedikit!”

Bibir Asahi mengerucut. Lama-lama dia ikut merasa sebal semua orang di mansion ini mengekang Yoshinori begitu. Tidakkah mereka melihat dia terlihat frustrasi kendati cengirannya bersemi ke manapun dia pergi?

“Yo--Tuan Yoshinori,” panggil Asahi, sengaja menggunakan honorifik karena ada Haruto di dekat mereka.

Bukan hanya Yoshinori yang berpaling, Haruto ikut-ikutan.

Asahi berdeham. “Mau coba main ke sawah?”

Kedua sepupu di depannya membelalak, terutama Haruto. Namun itu mungkin karena matanya sedikit lebih besar dari Yoshinori, sehingga pelototannya terlihat lebih lebar.

“Apa katamu?” Haruto mendengus tak percaya. “Pelayan, kau gila, ya? Ke taman ini saja sudah bahaya untuknya. Apa lagi ke sawah? Kalau sampai--”

“Kapan?!” Yoshinori menautkan kedua tangannya di depan dagu. Mata berbinar-binar, bibir tak dapat menahan senyum. “Bagaimana caranya? Penjaga nanti melihat. Kalau ketahuan mereka juga akan memarahimu.” Tiba-tiba saja senyumnya luntur. “Aku tidak ingin mereka memarahimu.”

Mulut Haruto membuka dan mengatup. “Kalau kalian pergi akan kulaporkan.”

Oh, benar. Asahi menyadari dia baru saja membocorkan rencana bodoh ke seseorang yang jelas takkan setuju dengan ajakannya.

Asahi pun mengangkat bahu. “Aku hanya bertanya jika dia mau atau tidak.”

“Jelas mau, kan?” Haruto berdecak. “Kalau kalian benar-benar pergi, aku tidak unya pilihan lain. Dan kalau ayahku memecatmu, maka itu--”

“Haruto,” suara Yoshinori tiba-tiba terdengar kesal, membuat Haruto tersentak. Mereka saling bertatapan sebentar dalam keheningan sampai Haruto menggigit bibirnya.

“Aku benar-benar tak suka ini,” kata Haruto akhirnya.

Sebuah tawa renyah kembali muncul dari Yoshinori. Atau mungkin tawa kemenangan. Dia menghadap Asahi, menatapnya penasaran dengan mata sarat jiwa petualang. “Jadi bagaimana kita bisa ke sana?”

Asahi pun tersenyum. “Pertama-tama, kau harus menunggu sampai akhir pekan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, aku enggak tahu apa bangsawan pas periode heian juga berburu atau tidak TT soalnya dari info yang kudapat, mereka memang sukanya diam di rumah hahah. tapi biar saja, ya, supaya ceritanya jalan (lol)


End file.
